Me Conhecem Aqui
by Medusa Saluz
Summary: Sasuke voltou de uma longa missão de um ano, descobrindo que Hinata e Menma haviam se separado e nada estava igual. Enquanto Sasuke tenta ajudar a líder Hyuuga a se recuperar emocionalmente da devastadora mudança, não está consciente de que esse caminho pode levá-lo ao coração dela. E ela ao dele. (RTN!)
1. Chapter 1

A terra lhe causou aquele monte de problemas com a sua casa. Foi o que disseram.

Após o terremoto de duas semanas atrás, Uchiha Sasuke decidiu que estava cansado e enjoado de ter de pisar no jardim de seu complexo de apartamentos, que estava afundado até os tornozelos. Disseram que o prédio estava bem frágil e que ele teria de se mudar, eventualmente.

E a mente dele foi longe, imaginando a belíssima vista que tinha da sacada de seu apartamento. O quanto estava feliz por mostrar as montanhas e as árvores a cada bela moça que levava até lá. Ele não queria se mudar!

Mesmo com a mente longe, fisicamente, o garanhão Uchiha estava entre as árvores. Seus passos de galho em galho nas árvores eram leves como a brisa. E o vento que assobiava fazia um ótimo trabalho ao esconder os sons que ele fazia. Tão bom era o trabalho que Sasuke nem ouviu a mulher que chorava até estar praticamente acima dela. Curioso, ele olhou através das folhas das árvores para perceber quem era. O sol estava quase se pondo completamente, mas a pouca luz alaranjada o permitiu ver Hyuuga Hinata, líder do clã Hyuuga, chorando muito, parada em cima do rio.

Quando Sasuke passava por aquele rio, não esperava encontrá-la por ali. Afinal, ela era a durona Hyuuga. E sua antiga paixão de adolescência. Conversava pouco com ela nos últimos tempos, e não via isso mudando. Afinal, desde que Menma havia finalmente assumido o namoro com Hinata, Sasuke parou com suas investidas e se esforçou para esquecê-la. Só que todos se surpreendiam que ele continuara assim mesmo depois de tudo.

Ao ver que não havia perigo para a Hyuuga, decidiu não se meter em nada. Só surpreendeu-se ao prestar mais atenção nela. A correnteza do rio era rápida, contínua e forte, e, ainda sim, a morena se mantinha firme e forte na água, sem se mexer. O controle era estupendo. Hinata era mesmo uma ótima kunoichi.

Ele estava pronto para se virar e ir embora, quando sentiu o pico de chakra. Ela rapidamente se virou para a direção que ele estava e enxugou os olhos com brusquidão, provavelmente envergonhada por estar chorando. Os olhos claramente teriam ativado o Byakugan. Rapidamente, saiu de cima das águas e foi ao encontro dele.

\- Uchiha. - Ela disse ao parar em frente a árvore em qual ele estava.

\- Hinata. - Ele sempre se esquecia que ela era Hyuuga-sama, agora. Ela realmente não ligava.

Ele pulou da árvore, subestimando a distância a qual pousaria dela. Teria caído sobre os pés de Hinata se ela não tivesse dado três passos para trás.

\- Boa forma. - Ele comentou quando o silêncio se estendeu muito.

\- Obrigada.

\- Você sempre chora em cima das águas de um rio furioso?

Ele assistiu ela desviar os olhos e cruzar os braços.

\- Eu não estava chorando. - Mentiu. Talvez fosse melhor Sasuke não cutucar o orgulho Hyuuga. - O que está fazendo aqui? Não tinha reunião do conselho com o Hokage?

Sasuke não deixou de reparar que ela chamou Menma apenas por Hokage.

\- Não, não tenho.

\- Ah.

O silêncio estendeu-se mais uma vez. Aquilo era estranho, quando se pensava em Sasuke e Hinata adolescentes, tudo o que se ouvia eram brigas por parte da Hyuuga e cantadas da parte do Uchiha. Mas, eles não eram mais adolescentes.

\- Eu estava voltando do treino. Ia atrás de algo pra comer.

\- Eu também. - Por algum motivo, ela sentiu a necessidade de mentir. Mesmo depois do Uchiha ter pego ela chorando, sabendo que ela não estava treinando, muito menos procurando algo para comer. Sasuke decidiu ignorar, se insistisse, com certeza arrumaria briga com a líder maluca dos Hyuuga. E ninguém quer isso.

\- Conhece algum lugar bom? Não me diga nenhuma barraca de ramen, por favor. - Ele deu um sorriso bobo. Foi quando Hinata levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Tem aquele que fica acima da livraria na rua do templo. A comida é boa. E é bem quieto.

\- Me parece bom. - Sasuke pulou de volta para árvore. Hinata pensou que estava se livrando da única testemunha de sua fraqueza. - Você não vem?

\- O quê?

\- Você disse que estava procurando algo pra comer.

\- Quando eu...? - Ela parou de falar quando viu o sorriso na cara dele. Era a adolescência e a infância tudo de novo. Ele estava provocando. Ela fechou a cara antes de respirar fundo e respondê-lo. - Sim, claro, vamos, Uchiha.

Ela pulou para o galho, esperando que ele se movesse. Ele se moveu um segundo mais tarde, deixando-os a ocupar o mesmo espaço por um milésimo de segundo. E, então, já era tarde demais. Haviam invadido o espaço pessoal um do outro. Duas vezes. Em um tempo de dois minutos. Praticamente desconhecidos, pensaram quantos anos eles pareciam ter para os vinte e cinco anos.

Durante o caminho para a rua do templo, Hinata se perguntou porque ela não conseguiu se limitar a dizer ao idiota do Uchiha que ela iria jantar em casa. Francamente, consegue comandar um clã e não consegue pensar nisso. Assim teria se salvo de passar tempo com ele e da humilhação de ter sido pega na mentira. Se perguntou se seria tão ruim assim. A resposta foram as imagens de um garoto que a atormentou por anos e depois sumiu. Seria. Entre as árvores, eles não tinham de conversar, já que estavam concentrados no caminho. Ela sabia que de qualquer forma, seria uma situação silenciosa. E foi quando eles chegaram a cidade e caminharam por dez minutos, que ela teve certeza disso. Cogitou, inclusive, fingir um ataque epilético para se livrar da situação. Era um tanto desesperador.

Talvez ele pedisse para levar. Então ambos esperariam as refeições e se despediriam, simples assim.

O restaurante era realmente tranquilo demais. E pequeno. Realmente aconchegante.

Sasuke pediu carne, arroz, cebolas, alguns onigiri e suco de laranja. Hinata quase suspirou ao vê-lo pegar tudo para comer ali. Ela pediu tonkatsu e suco de maçã, se sentando com ele logo depois na mesa de canto do restaurante.

Eles eram os únicos clientes lá.

Ela pegou os hashis e levou um pouco de repolho a boca, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com a carne, seguindo seu exemplo.

\- É muito bom. - Ele disse após engolir.

\- Hmmhum. Os vegetais são frescos, eu gosto.

\- Realmente bom. - Ele repetiu. - Melhor que a sua comida, Hinata.

Hinata o encarou, surpresa. Como ele poderia saber que ela cozinhava mal? Os hashis em sua boca a impediram de deixar o queixo cair. Sasuke notou, divertido.

\- Você tentou cozinhar por uma semana para Menma enquanto estava casada com ele, ele me disse, na época. - Ele riu, mas ao ver o semblante da Hyuuga maluca se tornar uma expressão de decepção, decidiu explicar. - Não que ele reclamasse, claro. Ele não é louco. Eu seria. - Ele riu, sem graça. Lembrou de ter experimentado a sopa sem sal da ex-exposa do melhor amigo. - Mas, acho que ele nunca considerou isso algo ruim. Quer dizer, ele sempre comeu ramen... E creio que você nunca teve como aprender a cozinhar...

\- Claro, porque treinar feito uma condenada, aprender sobre diplomacia, boas maneiras e assuntos administrativos dariam a oportunidade de brincar de casinha pra qualquer garota. - Ela alfinetou, irônica. Detestava se lembrar do quanto tentou ser a típica dona de casa para Menma e falhou.

\- Tem razão, tem razão, desculpe. - Ele colocou a mão atrás da cabeça, sem jeito. Se esquecia de quem ela era com bastante frequência. - Mas, nada muda o fato de que sua comida não é a das melhores. - Ele riu. Ela não. Na verdade, ele quase conseguia ver uma veia saltando em sua testa. Tentou consertar mais uma vez. - O que eu quero dizer que algumas mulheres são cozinheiras e outras são kunoichis habilidosas, você se encaixa no segundo quadro, Hina...ta. - Quase a chamou pelo velho apelido.

\- Obrigada, Uchiha. - O silêncio perdurou por mais quarenta e cinco minutos. Até que ela, num impulso, tentou se justificar. - Olha, eu realmente tentei ser uma boa dona de casa.

\- Eu sei que tentou. - Ele deu de ombros. Era o padrinho de Menma, afinal de contas. - Mas, eu não esperava que fosse.

\- Por quê?

\- Você esqueceu quanta atenção eu prestava em você? Ficava mais tempo no campo de treinamento do que fora dele. Maluca, obcecada e perfeccionista. - Ele se lembrou da jovem sexy que praticava o estilo de seu próprio clã contra os integrantes de seu time. Se lembrava de como os dois idiotas reclamavam pelo excesso de treino.

\- Isso não é verdade. - Ele lhe deu um longo olhar que dizia "Sério?". - Quem é você pra me chamar disso?

\- Ora, você me conhece...

\- Conheço. Era maluco, obcecado e promíscuo. Duvido que saiba cozinhar. - Sasuke torceu o nariz.

\- Touché. Mas, eu SEI, cozinhar. - Sorriu, vitorioso. Depois de um minuto, resolveu se explicar. - O que você chamou de promiscuidade, para mim é um hobbie. Assim como cozinhar, brigar com o Menma e minha coleção de katanas. Tem um hobbie, Hinata?

\- Hobbie? - O puxar assunto de Sasuke foi bastante óbvio e previsível. Ele sabia, mas não se sentia um idiota por isso, desde que conseguisse cumprir seu objetivo. - Não tenho nenhum. Para mim, são inúteis.

Ele a encarou, confuso. Hinata cruelmente pensou que aquele olhar o deixava com cara de retardado.

\- Você, de todas as pessoas, deveria ter um. É para relaxar... Entretê-la. - Ele explicou. - Você nunca fica entediada?

\- Sim. Não. Não sei ao certo. - Ela respondeu, claramente confusa.

\- Sei lá, mas essa vida de líder não te entretêm? Quer dizer, deve ser a terceira ou quarta pessoa mais poderosa na vila. Está envolvida com política. Nada disso segura seus interesses?

\- Não sei. Talvez o problema seja que eu não me sinto tão entediada quanto vazia. Não sei como explicar.

\- Ah. - E eles voltaram a comer. Sasuke estava tentando estabelecer uma conversa, mas era complicado. Hinata fora sua paixão por dezessete anos. Namorada de seu amigo por dois anos. Noiva por mais um. Esposa por mais três. E, nesses seis anos que Hyuuga Hinata ficou com Namikaze Menma, Sasuke se esforçou para esquecê-la, o que significava que ele evitava vê-la a todo custo. E, em seis anos, ele não mais a conhecia. Era uma pena. Ele se divertia com Hinata. Mesmo que tudo que ela lhe fizesse era chamá-lo de idiota. Sentia falta e, depois desses anos, percebia agora. Resolveu abordá-la novamente. - Deve ser porque a pesar de ser a líder do maior clã de Konoha, você é solitária. Como eu, por exemplo...

\- Cercado de mulheres, mão direita do hokage, um dos maiores shinobis do mundo e com um apartamento... - Ela tentou completar o que Sasuke diria, foi interrompido.

\- De merda, eu sei.

\- Eu ia dizer "vazio." - Sasuke não tinha família, disso ela sabia.

\- De merda se aplica tanto quanto. Desde o terremoto, ele têm afundado cada vez mais no chão.

\- É uma pena. Talvez devesse comprar uma casa. É melhor pra tentar construir uma família. - Ela se pegou conversando civilizadamente com Uchiha Sasuke e dando conselhos para ele. Que ironia. - O bairro Uchiha está desocupado, talvez...

\- Não quero viver lá. - Aquele era um dos raros momentos que ele mostrava seu lado mais frio.

\- Tá, faz sentido. Mesmo assim, deveria arrumar uma casa, um lar. Você poderia construir ou reformar uma. Poderia ser mais um dos seus preciosos hobbies. - Ela rolou os olhos.

Hinata continuou a refeição sem mesmo se importar se o Uchiha havia aceitado sua oferta. Sasuke continuou comendo, pensando no que ela tinha dito. Quando acabaram, ele ia pagar toda a refeição. Hinata sentiu o sangue subir-lhe a cabeça quando insistia para pagar sua parte. Ele acabou cedendo.

Ela depositou seu dinheiro na mão dele, evitando o toque entre as mãos. E, foi nesse momento que o Uchiha disse, aleatoriamente:

\- É, uma casa não me parece ruim. - Ele sorriu.

Hinata levou cinco segundos para processar. O idiota levara 10 minutos para respondê-la, pior até do que Shikamaru. Rolou os olhos, mais uma vez. O sorriso de Sasuke não sumiu.

Ela não se incomodou em dar outra resposta. Ela nem saberia o que dizer, de qualquer forma. E, foi então que se despediram, sem promessas de se encontrarem mais uma vez.

Um lar.

Foi quando Hinata entrou no seu, no bairro Hyuuga, que ela sentiu uma estranha sensação no peito. Qual seria o seu próximo passo? Seu lar, seu antigo lar com Menma, aquele lar, estava quebrado. Mordeu o lábio antes de externizar a dor nos papéis que estavam em sua escrivaninha, mandando-os ao chão.

E o próximo passo? Sasuke não sabia explicar, era tão vazio quanto a líder Hyuuga. Mas, ele não precisava explicar. Ele sabia como se sentia.


	2. Chapter 2

As vezes, tudo se alinha perfeitamente; o universo falando através de discretos sinais, uma narrativa sutil e levemente obscura.

E foi assim que Sasuke se sentiu ao parar a frente daquela antiga casa de fazenda naquela quarta-feira a tarde. Ele voltava de uma reunião com a Associação de Comerciantes e Produtores de Konoha quando visualizou a antiga casa.

Ele já devia ter passado por aquela estrada umas duas vezes em seis meses e se consideraria um ninja muito ruim se não tivesse notado a velha casa antes. Mas, ele nunca tinha olhado para a casa daquele jeito. Claro que os arbustos quase a cobriam por completo e ela parecia sustentada por orações, mas algo nela prendeu o seu olhar. Talvez fosse a iluminação do dia. Estava anoitecendo, a luz do sol diminuíra significantemente e agora tudo era um jogo entre escuridão e luz. Caminhou para mais perto do imóvel abandonado, obtendo uma vista que chegou a atordoá-lo. Havia plantações de arroz que se estendiam desde o vale até os arbustos. Hectares e hectares de terra que se estendiam até o que deveria ser uma fronteira. O sol se abaixava no horizonte, dando um brilho dourado ao pitoresco cenário. A direita dele havia um caminho de pedras que sumia, escondido por um bambuzal. Sasuke seguiu o caminho emoldurado por cerejeiras e ameixeiras. A luz do sol manchava as folhas, dando um tom de sonho ao que via. Ele ficou ligeiramente surpreso em ver que estava no complexo Hyuuga. Caminhou até os portões ocidentais.

Sasuke foi escoltado até o pátio do equilíbrio e soube instantaneamente porque o chamavam assim. O chão era feito de pedras brancas, até o centro, onde havia um grande símbolo ying e yang. Era difícil andar naquele branco abundante. Em volta do pátio, um canal de água cristalina que circulava, entoando musicalmente o som tranquilizante das águas. Nas águas, poucas plantas aquáticas, mas algumas flores levadas pela correnteza. Glicínias brancas que caíam das videiras que se estendiam por todo o muro circular. Hinata estava ali, bem no centro do pátio, treinando, quando ele se aproximou. Sua escolta o deixou e ele notou que não foi anunciado. Nada surpreendente, vindo do clã Hyuuga. Ela devia tê-lo visto quando ele estava perto da casa de fazenda. Por outro lado, era impossível não percebê-la. A mulher terminava de realizar um kaiten. Não usava a yukata lilás aberta por cima de suas vestes curtas como costumava usar, desde que assumira o clã.

\- Está sempre treinando nesse horário da tarde? - Ele perguntou, sorridente, enquanto entrava no campo de treinamento. Enquanto secava o rosto molhado de suor, ela o encarou.

\- Eu tenho de me manter em forma, Uchiha. - Ela disse, a toalha ainda em mãos.

\- E não tem tempo para fazer isso durante o dia?

\- Claro, vou colocar isso na minha agenda, logo depois de administrar o maior clã de Konoha. - Ela rolou os olhos. Sasuke se lembrava de como ela era mais explosiva na adolescência. E de como ele adorava aquilo nela. Deu um sorriso.

\- Eu normalmente me esqueço que você é a cabeça do seu clã.

Hinata ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sasuke não teve certeza do que aquilo causara na Hyuuga, só sentiu a súbita vontade de se explicar.

\- Normalmente te vejo treinando por aí e você ainda vai em missões... - Ele tentou começar. Hinata não deixou que desenvolvesse suas justificativas.

\- Hanabi me substitui, não tenho o desejo de ficar naquele escritório o resto da minha vida. - A maneira que ela disse aquilo foi abrupta e irritada. Algo em lembrá-la que ela não era mais apenas uma kunoichi da folha parecia irritá-la. Sasuke não era mais o idiota que apreciava as explosões da morena, então tentou ir direto ao ponto e mudar de assunto.

\- Diga, Hina, você sabe quem é o dono da casa abandonada a duzentos metros da sua casa?

\- Os Hyuuga. - Ele deveria saber. Agora, tentar não irritá-la era crucial. - Que história é essa de Hina?

\- Velhos hábitos, Hinata. - Ele sorriu. Gostava de chamá-la assim, mas agora não era apropriado. - A casa está a venda?

\- Está interessado, Uchiha?

\- Pensando nisso, sim.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu pensei no que me disse. - Hinata se surpreendeu. Uchiha Sasuke ouvira o conselho sobre construir um lar. Um conselho vindo de uma moça divorciada aos vinte e cinco anos de idade.

\- Ah, claro. Se quiser, posso te levar pra conhecer a propriedade. Qualquer compromisso pra sair daquele inferno. - Mais uma vez, o rancor com o posto foi sentido. Incrível como ela era cada vez menos sutil com Sasuke. Parecia o tempo da academia, tudo de novo.

\- É um prazer ajudá-la com isso. - Ele riu, preferiu não comentar o que percebia. - Então... Está a venda?

\- Se quiser comprá-la, os Hyuuga venderão. - Aquelas eram as palavras de uma líder e ele sabia. Hinata podia não gostar de ser a cabeça do clã, mas ela agia e falava como uma. Por um segundo, ele se perguntou sobre os jogos de poder dentro do clã Hyuuga, se lembrando do seu próprio finado clã. Afastou da cabeça os pensamentos.

\- Certo. Bem, acho que já vou. Obrigado. - Ele se virou para deixar o pátio, sem se importar que ela o levasse até a saída. Era Hinata, afinal de contas. Ele não soube porque olhou para trás. Aparentemente, ela estava deixando o pátio também, alguns passos atrás dele. Quando ele virou, o vento bagunçava o cabelo dela, com mechas entrando em sua boca. E, emoldurado pelo cenário atrás de si, Sasuke se encontrou assistindo-a. Ela olhou para ele em confusão. Ele tentou se forçar a parar de encará-la, mas simplesmente não pôde. Em seu desejo de escapar do estranho constrangimento que se formava entre eles através dos olhares, Hinata fez exatamente o contrário do que queria.

\- Quer ficar para um pouco de sakê? - Não precisava chamá-lo para estender sua visita. Ainda mais para tomar sakê. Conhecia o Uchiha e sabia que um convite para álcool com ele nunca terminava em aperto de mãos. Fazia muito tempo que ela não se sentia desconfortável ao ponto de dizer algo que não queria dizer.

\- O quê?

\- Está surdo?

Deuses! Ela deveria ter a absoluta certeza de que ele era um idiota, naquele momento. Ele nunca, jamais havia reagido assim quando uma garota bonita o chamava para beber. Inferno, ele nem sabia o que estava sentindo direito. Só sabia que estava desconsertado.

\- Não, só não esperava que me convidasse. - Era a verdade. Esse era o choque.

\- Então...?

Naquele momento, já estava escuro. Os olhos dela refletiam a luz da lua. Ela parecia um gato, ele pensava inutilmente.

\- É... Eu tenho de ir. - Ele se virou e foi embora, sem olhar para trás, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Graças a isso, perdeu o suspiro aliviado de Hinata.

Sasuke era estranho, ela pensou. Estranho e idiota.


	3. Chapter 3

As cinco e meia da manhã, Sasuke já estava acordado. Ele olhou para sua janela. As cortinas estavam fechadas, mas o sol já queria espiar por elas. O verão foi bastante quente. Faziam semanas que ele sentia a necessidade de dormir com cobertas sobre ele.

Se levantou e meditou um pouco, por mais ou menos meia hora. Desde que fizera seus vinte anos, se obrigava a meditar, por mais chato que achasse. Depois, foi ao banheiro e, por volta de vinte para as sete e já tinha completado sua rotina matinal. Café da manhã foram sobras de arroz que Sakura havia trazido há dois dias atrás. Tinham um gosto ruim quando ela trouxe, estava pior naquele momento. Mesmo assim, ele comeu. Estava com preguiça de cozinhar. Agora que Sakura e Menma estavam casados havia comida, por pior que fosse. Diferente de antes de Hinata e Menma seguirem caminhos separados.

Hinata.

Sasuke concluiu que sua falta de articulação do dia anterior fora resultado de uma re-atração momentânea por Hinata. Assim como na casa de fazenda, a perfeita iluminação, o momento perfeito e o humor dele naquele dia que o deixou atordoado com a visão dela. Tinha certeza que se a visse naquela manhã ela seria a mesma mulher mal-humorada, explosiva e... Bonita, de sempre. Sasuke quase suspirou. Ele não queria se sentir atraído por ela, não de novo. Menma diria que...

Sasuke fez uma pausa. Assim como para Hinata, qualquer menção a ex-esposa era um tabu para Menma. Por algum motivo, para Sakura era ainda pior. Sasuke não tinha certeza se Sakura estava tomando as dores de Menma e por isso se sentia incomodada por qualquer menção a Hinata ou ela simplesmente não gostava que falassem da ex do marido dela.

E, por falar em assuntos tabu, Sasuke olhou o calendário. Era o aniversário da morte de seu afilhado.

* * *

Ele a viu de longe. Ela estava no túmulo, seu rosto sério enquanto olhava para a lápide. Havia dois buquês em homenagem. Ele deduziu que Sakura deixara os lírios, como sempre, e Hinata as hortênsias brancas e azuis. Ele se aproximou dela, quieto.

\- Bom dia, Uchiha.

Ele não ficou surpreso. Com aqueles olhos ela devia tê-lo visto quando deixou sua casa, ele imaginou.

\- Bom dia.

Ele pousou o buquê de rosas brancas ao lado dela e deu um passo para trás. O cemitério era em uma colina. Ele circulou o olhar e viu o centro de Konoha acordando diante dele. O cemitério público - as fofocas diziam que a primeira grande briga havia sido sobre onde enterrá-lo: No cemitério particular dos Hyuuga ou aqui. Sasuke se perguntou se a amargura no coração de Menma começou naquele ponto.

Ela ainda estava de joelhos. Não estava chorando, mas havia marcas de lágrimas em seu rosto, que ela fez questão de limpar.

\- Tudo o que tenho são dúvidas. - Ela murmurou para o túmulo de seu filho.

\- Sei como se sente. - Sentiu um pico de chakra e olhou em direção das árvores, quando olhou para ela, soube que ela também tinha sentido, embora parecesse normal. Ela começou a se levantar, mas, surpreendentemente, parecia incapaz. Tropeçou. Sasuke a ajudou antes que ela caísse. Era estranho vê-la fraca daquela forma.

\- Hinata...

Sasuke olhou para cima e viu que Menma finalmente havia chegado. Obviamente, ela já tinha visto ele. Sasuke tentava colocá-la na vertical, mas ela estava de joelhos e parecia que nunca ia se levantar. Menma correu para ajudá-la a ficar de pé. Com a força de Sasuke e Menma combinadas, eles a levantaram e até a levantaram há alguns centímetros do chão.

\- Está mais leve, Hinata. - Menma soltou-a, deixando-a apoiada inteiramente em Sasuke. Hinata não dizia nada. Ela parecia incapaz de existir, por um momento. Se Sasuke a soltasse, a certeza era de que ela cairia.

\- Ei. - Sasuke chamou-a, com preocupação bastante aparente. Ele não gostava do visual dela naquele momento. Ela estava muito pálida. Nunca a vira daquele jeito.

\- Hinata? Hinata! Hinata! - Aparentemente, a voz de Menma parecia tirá-la desse estado de fraqueza impenetrável.

\- Não precisa gritar, cara. - Sasuke disse, Menma nem deu ouvidos. Ele agarrou a mão de sua ex-esposa. Ela apertou sua mão.

\- Hinata, você está bem?

Hinata olhou para ele, depois para baixo, depois para sua mão na dele e soltou a mão. Menma se endireitou, repreendeu sua preocupação e voltou a seu rosto neutro de sempre, assim como ela voltou para seu rosto sério. Sasuke percebeu que estavam decididos a não ter nada um com o outro. Ele sentiu um vazio que não podia explicar. Era como ver o casamento deles se desfazendo, tudo de novo, em três segundos.

Hinata, endurecida e novamente forte, se virou e foi embora, sem dizer uma palavra para qualquer um dos homens ali.

\- As coisas saíram do controle. - Sasuke ouviu Menma murmurar.

O Uchiha se virou para o túmulo novamente.

\- Ele teria uns quatro anos agora, não teria?

Menma assentiu com a cabeça e se deixou cair de joelhos. Sasuke via aquilo como um dos raros momentos de angústia do amigo. Eles deveriam ter uma reunião hoje com Chouji às onze horas. Sasuke teve a confiança de que poderia desmarcar a reunião. Ninguém tiraria Menma dali antes do meio dia. Ele olhou para o melhor amigo e levou a mão ao seu ombro, uma visão rara de uma prova de amizade entre os dois. Ele sempre estaria lá pra ele, fosse para conversar, encher a cara ou simplesmente não dizer nada. Sasuke era melhor em encher a cara, mas conseguia ajudar com os outros dois itens, também. Apertou o ombro de Menma e, em seguida, se virou para ir embora e deixá-lo sozinho, como ele sabia que o amigo gostaria de ficar.

* * *

Sasuke seguiu Hinata por todo o caminho até a velha casa de fazenda. No momento que ele buscou-a, seus olhos estavam secos e ela estava menos parecida com um fantasma. Ainda sim, ela tentava disfarçar a aura de tristeza que a orbitava, era perceptível. Ela o chamou de idiota quando ele fez uma piada. Por algum motivo, aquele "idiota" não soara como os outros.

Eles entraram na casa. Ambos tossiram simultaneamente graças a poeira que levantava.

\- Acho que um dos malditos gatos do vizinho pode ter entrado aqui. - Disse Hinata, fazendo uma careta ao sentir o cheiro pútrido e agudo de urina de gato atacando suas narinas.

\- É... Acho que sim. - Sasuke riu discretamente. A careta de Hinata era engraçada. Ao receber um olhar assassino da morena, mudou de assunto. - Por que os Hyuuga não cuidam melhor daqui?

\- Nós iríamos. Mas, são tantas pessoas falando em comprar nossa casa de fazenda caindo aos pedaços que decidimos deixar assim. - Ela rolou os olhos.

Sasuke olhou para ela. Sarcasmo era outra marca daquela Hyuuga. E, ele, melhor que ninguém, se lembrava do sarcasmo dela. Hinata era bem fácil de ser analisada quando não estava chorando secretamente ou quase caindo de tristeza. Queria ter certeza de que ela estava melhor. E, para analisar alguém com cuidado, ele tinha um recurso. Inadvertidamente, ele ativou seu sharingan.

\- Prefere fazer isso em outro momento, Hina...ta? - Ele perguntou, ao perceber o leve tremor em seus dedos. A camada de tristeza pairava nela como o calor do sol em torno de um telhado de metal. Ele conhecia essa sensação muito bem.

\- Eu estou bem. Olhe, o piso não parece tão ruim quanto o resto. - Ela disse enquanto ia até a irori. Sasuke a seguiu, parando ao lado dela, ambos olhavam para a fogueira embutida que provavelmente tinha servido de caixinha de areia para o gato.

Eles exploraram o piso térreo e Sasuke observou que o piso de madeira estava arranhado, mas ainda era resistente. A casa em si não era grande, mas o design bem pensado a tornava espaçosa. Teria de trocar todas as portas exteriores e janelas, trocar as portas de papel de seda por vidro, para que a luz pudesse circular, mas parecia uma casa reformável. Nada que ele não desse conta.

Foram até o primeiro andar, onde estavam os quartos. Ambos notaram que ele deveria trabalhar em colocar um encanamento interno. Depois, foram para o segundo piso, onde havia uma pequena sala de armazenamento. A conversa foi sobre onde ele instalaria o banheiro interno ou se ele o manteria separado. Foi quando ouviram o rangido.

Ambos olharam para cima a tempo de ver um pedaço do teto caindo sobre eles. Eles empurraram um ao outro para fora do caminho, enquanto saltavam para trás. No entanto, a força de Sasuke era maior que a de Hinata. Isso resultou na mulher se chocando contra a janela, cedendo o peitoril e caindo chapada no chão. Sasuke correu para a janela. Ela estava deitada no chão.

\- Hina!

\- É Hinata pra você, Uchiha. - Ela respondeu, um pouco atordoada. Ela não estava preparada para a queda. Sua cabeça girava e suas costas estavam irradiando dor.

\- Você consegue se mexer?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e imediatamente se arrependeu. Sasuke soltou um suspiro de alívio ao ver que não havia aleijado a líder dos Hyuuga no dia do aniversário da morte do filho dela. Ele pulou até ela.

\- Eu tenho uma pergunta.

\- O quê? - Ela perguntou, tentando se sentar e se sentindo irritada por ele não tê-la ajudado.

\- Vai me cobrar uma taxa extra pela claraboia? - Ele riu, sem graça.

Hinata não acreditava no que estava vendo. Uma queda de dois andares e Sasuke Uchiha estava fazendo piadinhas? Uma piada bastante idiota. Que cara mais sem noção.

\- Imbecil. - Aquele xingamento sim, era forte, raivoso e explosivo. Chegava aos olhos dela.

Hinata estava brava com ele. Ele não soube o porquê, mas aquilo o fez se sentir bem.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Vou comprar uma casa. - Sasuke anunciou para Menma enquanto degustavam cervejas na cozinha do Namikaze, mais tarde naquele dia. Sasuke já estava próximo de estar bêbado.

\- O quê? O vadio de Konoha finalmente vai sossegar? Engravidou uma garota, não foi? Sempre soube que começaria sua família assim.

\- Bom ver que seu humor melhorou, cara.

Menma não respondeu. Seu humor não estava melhor em nada. Ele só estava tão acostumado a fingir que não sentia nada, que as vezes não sabia como parar. Um meio sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

\- Hinata me disse a mesma coisa. - Sasuke disse. Viu o sorriso de Menma se desfazer.

\- Hinata te disse que você começaria sua família engravidando uma garota? Parece o tipo de coisa que ela diria. - Menma deu de ombros. Sua ex sempre tivera seus problemas com Sasuke.

\- Bem, não exatamente a mesma coisa. Ela me disse que eu deveria ter um lar, uma família.

Menma, com riso irônico e abafado, tomou mais um gole da sua cerveja. Tossiu quando se engasgou.

\- Sinceramente, sempre pensei que você já devia ter alguns filhos espalhados pela vila.

\- E eu pensei que você se reproduziria através de mitose, depois de comer ramen demais.

\- Olha, você sabe o que é mitose, Sasuke. - Sasuke revirou os olhos.

\- De qualquer forma, eu não quero uma esposa - ou um marido. - Sasuke disse, não dando tempo para as velhas piadas que Menma fazia para questionar sua sexualidade (Que ele, particularmente, achava inquestionável.). O meio-sorriso do Namikaze voltou.

\- Por que? Estar casado é ótimo. - Sasuke jurou ter ouvido um pouco de ironia naquela frase.

\- É tão bom que você está divorciado aos vinte e cinco.

\- Isso... É uma situação completamente diferente.

\- Por que?

\- Não é da sua conta.

\- Como o padrinho do seu filho morto, acho que mereço saber, depois desse dois anos e meio, o que aconteceu entre você e a Hina.

Sasuke sentiu antes de ver. Menma podia estar sustentando o sorriso, mas seu chakra deu um pulo com a menção de seu "filho morto".

\- Não, teme. Você não tem direito de saber e pronto. Eu estava casado com ela, não você.

\- Justo, justo. Mas... Tenho certeza que quem estragou tudo foi você.

\- Nós dois estragamos. - Ele murmurou para sua cerveja.

Era uma conversa que Sasuke tentava sustentar pela enésima vez e, como sempre, se sentia mais perto da resposta. Se perguntou se a fusão de álcool, arrependimento e seu genjutsu mais forte faria o hokage abrir o livro dessa história. Ele ativou seu sharingan.

A porta se abriu e entrou Sakura com os meninos gêmeos dormindo pacificamente em suas cadeirinhas. Menma se levantou para ajudá-la, afastando imediatamente os pensamentos nefastos de Sasuke.

\- Sasuke-kun.

Na maioria das vezes, Sasuke não gostava de como Sakura pronunciava seu nome. Era o tipo de sussurro desesperado em um misto de admiração e busca de atenção que não o deixava confortável, agora que ela era a mulher de Menma. Sua política de solteirão não o permitia "atacar" mulheres comprometidas. Pensou, inclusive, que Sakura tinha superado o passado. Pensou, também, que ela podia ter dito seu nome daquele modo por causa de sua presença inesperada. Ou, ela simplesmente estava cansada de cuidar dos dois mini-Menmas. Ele tentava evitá-la, não que ela fizesse o mesmo. Os olhares dela alternavam entre algo que ele identificaria como culpa e perdão. Perdão pelo quê ele não sabia. Ele levantou-se para sair.

\- Já está indo embora? -Menma perguntou, enquanto Sakura continuava encarando-o com aquele olhar intenso e sua boca ligeiramente aberta. Era por isso que ele não os visitava muito. Sasuke se perguntou se Menma não percebia. Claro que percebia. Era Menma.

\- Vou remarcar a reunião com Chouji para amanhã. - Ele disse, como sua despedida, e deixou a casa dos Namikaze, sentindo a estranha sensação de seu sangue esquentar.

* * *

O ar gelado da noite era nítido enquanto Sasuke caminhava em passos largos para seu apartamento naufragado. Por que ele estava caminhando tão rápido? O apartamento estava vazio. Tinha acabado de se despedir de seus amigos mais próximos. Bem, seu amigo Menma. Com a filha dos heróis da vila tinha... Uma convivência incômoda. E pensar que ele realmente chegou a pensar que eles haviam se tornado apenas amigos e deixado a coisa de "Sasuke-eu-te-amo" e "Sakura-entra-na-fila" pra trás. De qualquer forma, ninguém da sua horda de fãs estaria em sua casa, também.

Diminuiu a velocidade de seu andar e se perguntou o que Hinata estaria fazendo. O pensamento fez parar. Da onde viera aquilo? Por que raios importava o que ela estava fazendo? Sasuke, tome cuidado.

Ainda sim, ele andou vinte minutos fora de seu percurso, chegando no complexo Hyuuga.

Ele esperou alguns minutos, no portão do pátio do equilíbrio. Hinata estava treinando, mais uma vez. Ela já devia ter percebido a presença dele, mas não se interrompeu até acabar a sequência de golpes. Quando acabou, olhou diretamente pra ele. Só então, ele foi ao seu encontro.

\- São oito horas e você caiu hoje. Não seria melhor estar descansando? Hina, suas costas...

\- Estão um pouco doloridas, só isso. Não tenho tempo pra descansar, Uchiha.

Ela se enxugou com sua toalha, inutilmente. Aquele suor só iria embora com um bom banho. Sasuke se pegou olhando para o corpo dela. Velhos hábitos, velhos hábitos.

\- Ahn... É... - Despertou-se quando viu os olhos perolados encarando-o. - Desculpe pela queda. Mesmo.

\- Poderia ter sido pior.

O silêncio que se formou era constrangedor. Ela sentou em um dos bancos do pátio e ele segui-a. Ele observava com cuidado as ações da Hyuuga. O olhar impaciente para o céu, depois para a água do canal, depois para o centro do pátio e depois para as próprias mãos, feridas. Sasuke não sabia bem por onde começar. Hinata só queria saber que diabos ele estava fazendo ali. Algumas trocas de palavras nos últimos dias e ele já achava que eram amiguinhos.

\- Você está bem? - Ele finalmente disse, internamente indignado por essa ter sido a melhor sentença que formulou em sua mente.

\- Claro. Já sofri lesões bem piores que essa.

\- Eu não estava me referindo a isso.

Ela olhou para ele com um olhar vazio. Ela fechou os olhos para retomar a sua postura habitual e abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompida.

\- Seja honesta comigo, Hinata.

\- É sobre isso, então? Você não se importou ano passado, Uchiha. - Ela olhou para a direção contrária a dele. Sasuke reconheceu aquilo como sendo a versão Hyuuga Hinata de linguagem corporal defensiva. Em um interrogatório com tortura, ela provavelmente daria trabalho ao torturador.

\- Eu não vi o quanto você estava mal ano passado.

\- Então não tem motivo pra ligar pra isso. Nem antes, nem agora. - Ela disse, olhando para o centro do pátio. Sasuke não sabia qual era o foco dela. Mas, sabia em que ponto chegar.

\- Não adianta ficar trancada nessa casa entre papeladas e treino, chafurdando na dor. Vamos tomar umas cervejas comigo.

Hinata olhou para ele, desconfiada. Um convite para beber vindo de Uchiha Sasuke nunca era só um convite para beber. E, a intenção que ele queria passar, com certeza não era essa. Ele devia ter dito de outra maneira. Devia parar de beber com Menma, também, mas esse assunto era outro.

\- Eu tenho que treinar. - Ela se levantou do banco.

\- Treinar?

\- É.

\- A essa hora? Com dor? Mais treino?

\- Sério, Uchiha, você não prestou muita atenção nas aulas da academia, não é? - Incrível que quando ela zombava dele, sua postura era maior, mais projetada.

\- Você sabe que todo esse esforço não vai te deixar mais forte emocionalmente, Hinata. - Sasuke estava em um dos seus raros momentos de seriedade.

Hinata, por outro, foi atingida por aquele baque de palavras. E, como ele esperava dela, houve o troco na mesma moeda.

\- Assim como sair com todas as mulheres de Konoha não vão fazer de você um homem menos solitário, Sasuke. - Ela olhou pra ele, raivosa pela leitura que ele fizera dela. Deixou até escapar o primeiro nome dele. Aquilo não passou despercebido.

\- Pode ser verdade. Mas, você sabe que eu estou certo. Eu te conheço.

Ele viu os punhos dela se serrarem. Sua base estava posicionada como se fosse atacar a qualquer momento. Sasuke estava pronto para ser atacado.

\- Me conhece?! Depois que comecei a namorar com o Hokage, que é seu único amigo verdadeiro, você nunca mais falou comigo. Não tem como me conhecer, idiota.

\- Quando você estava com ele, não falava comigo também. Estávamos ignorando um ao outro, ao que parece.

Hinata perdeu seus argumentos. Ela normalmente estava de mal humor, mas parecia que essa característica estava acentuada naquela noite. Fazia semanas que ela não discutia realmente com alguém.

\- Menma ainda está apaixonado por você. - Ele disse de repente. Hinata olhou para ele.

\- O-o quê?! - Da onde ele havia tirado isso?

\- Eu vi ele hoje no cemitério. Ele ainda te ama. E você nem consegue dizer o nome dele. O que aconteceu pra que você, Hyuuga Hinata, a mulher que o admira desde sempre, não consiga nem ficar na presença dele agora?

\- Não. Olha, eu quero treinar, mesmo.

\- Você se culpa pela morte do seu filho. - Ela o encarou com força, uma aura negra em volta dela, como uma armadura.

\- Foi um acidente. Não há ninguém para culpar.

\- Mesmo assim, você se culpa e, em alguns dias, como hoje, você culpa Menma.

\- Foi um acidente. - Ele pôde ver sua mandíbula travando.

\- Mas, a coisa é que você provavelmente está certa. Alguém tem de ser culpado.

\- Foi um acidente! - O som do grito e da bofetada soou pelo complexo Hyuuga.

Uma luz da casa principal se acendeu.

\- Saia daqui.

Ele obedeceu com facilidade e uma marca de dedos em sua face. Enquanto passava pelos portões, se decidiu que nunca beberia antes de falar com Hinata novamente. Ele não gostou do que fez. Seu irmão estaria decepcionado com ele.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke não tinha visto ela na sala de missões. Nem na Academia. Nem na biblioteca. Nem no mercado ou nos campos de treinamento. Ele nem tinha percebido que ele estava procurando por ela até uma semana e meia depois daquela noite, quando ele estava sentado no escritório do Hokage com o próprio Menma, Sakura e Chouji. Foi então que surgiu a abrupta vontade da pergunta:

\- Onde está Hinata? Em missão?

\- O quê? - Menma perguntou, confuso. Chouji encarou o Uchiha, irritado pela reunião que se estenderia mais que o necessário. Sakura olhou para Sasuke astutamente.

\- Eu não vejo ela por aí faz algum tempo.

\- Desde quando você liga pra ela? - Menma perguntou, mais confuso do que estava acostumado.

Sasuke não sabia a resposta para a pergunta do Hokage. Chouji e Sakura encaravam os dois. Ao não pensar em resposta nenhuma, se virou e se retirou do escritório.

\- Ei! Maldito! Estamos em uma reunião!

\- Isso significa que a reunião acabou? - Disse Chouji, fechando seu bloco de notas e se levantando para sair.

\- O quê? Não. Que merda... O que está acontecendo com esse imbecil? - Ele murmurou a última parte. Detestava ficar confuso. Olhou para sua esposa, suplicante.

\- Ele não disse que ia comprar uma casa dela?

\- Ah, é. O contrato não deve ter dado certo. Então ele pode ter despertado a raiva dela e fodido toda a compra.

\- Espero que sim... - Ela resmungou.

\- O quê?

\- Não, nada. Devo remarcar a reunião?

Menma a encarou por um instante. Tinha ideia do que o comentário queria dizer. Mas, aquele era o momento de arquivar aquele assunto, as discussões deveriam ser mais tardias.

* * *

Hinata ficara verdadeiramente chateada e furiosa com a conversa de Sasuke naquela noite. Tão nervosa que ela realmente foi treinar. Um treino pesado, de quase uma noite inteira, sem o uso do byakugan. Estava dolorida, exausta e ferida, fisicamente. No âmbito emocional, se sentia melhor. Bem melhor.

Faziam seis semanas desde seu último encontro com ele. Ela viu-o algumas vezes, não que ele pudesse dizer o mesmo. Usando seu doujutsu, ela deu algumas espiadas em Uchiha Sasuke, se punindo mentalmente após cada uma delas.

Com o tempo que passou, a Hyuuga teve tempo para pensar e analisar a situação: Ele estava bêbado. Claro como água. Ela também diria besteiras se estivesse. Claro que não justificava ele ter sido um completo imbecil, mas, ainda sim, era só um homem bêbado. O tapa foi por justa causa, não pediria perdão. Mas, se alguém tinha que bancar a pessoa madura e oferecer uma oferta de paz, que fosse ela. Armada com comida do restaurante acima da livraria, ela seguiu seu caminho para a casa dele.

Ela trouxe o suficiente, porque ele havia contratado uma equipe genin para ajudá-lo com a manutenção de seu telhado. O maldito Uchiha estava sentado em cima de uma pedra do quintal, provavelmente descansando, enquanto o jounin que acompanhava a equipe dormia a sombra de uma árvore.

Sasuke ficou bastante surpreso em vê-la e tentou não demonstrar. Estava feliz em vê-la, também. Mas, não diria isso a ela. A verdade é que nas últimas semanas se pagara pensando se nunca mais a veria. Afinal, ele estava sem jeito para ir até ela. E ela era... Hinata.

\- Hina...

\- É Hinata, pra você. - Ela disse, sem realmente olhar para ele. - Trouxe almoço.

Ela caminhou até onde ele estava, tirou um lençol da bolsa e estendeu no chão, antes de se sentar e colocar ali seis tigelas, acompanhadas de hashis.

\- Andou me espionando?

\- Claro que não, idiota. Você entrou no meu campo de visão.

\- Ah.

Ela não conhecia o jounin, que parecia uma versão mais alta e magra de Asuma. Ele e os gennin almoçaram com eles, afirmando hiperbolicamente que aquela era a melhor coisa que eles já comeram. Sasuke riu quando elogiaram Hinata pela refeição, recebendo desaprovação da parte dela. Ela indicou o restaurante de uma forma tão polida que confundiu o Uchiha. Ainda sim, ele não disse nada, confundindo Hinata, em retribuição.

O jounin voltou a dormir e as crianças voltaram ao trabalho no telhado. Sasuke permaneceu descansando no lençol com Hinata sentada ao seu lado. Ela, sutilmente, tentou se levantar para ir embora. Ele notou. Ambos acabaram se encarando. Estavam perto. Era estranho, como a maioria das coisas pareciam ser pra eles, ultimamente.

Hinata não soube porque tentou iniciar uma conversa.

\- Eles já aprenderam a canalizar chakra para os pés? - Ela perguntou, ligeiramente preocupada ao ver um dos moleques cambaleando em cima do telhado.

\- Não, mas não deve demorar. Dá pra perceber.

Sasuke tentou não sorrir, sem sucesso.

Pelas seis da tarde, o jounin e seus alunos empacotaram tudo para ir embora, sentindo dores no corpo. Claro, que um deles estava dolorido porque havia dormido demais.

Sasuke e Hinata entraram para inspecionar o trabalho feito visto de dentro. No terceiro andar, Hinata percebeu que ele já havia mudado as janelas as de madeira pelas de metal. Hinata se aproximou de uma delas, daquela altura, podia ver o telhado de sua própria casa.

\- Viu? Dá pra justificar o trabalho infantil.

Hinata ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, quem ele estava querendo enganar bancando o canalha de novo?

\- As mãos pequenas dão um acabamento melhor.

\- Você não é tão desprezível assim. - Ela murmurou, pensando que não seria ouvida.

\- Não, não sou. Só estou sendo o idiota que esperam que eu seja.

\- Está ficando forçado.

\- Vamos verificar isso lá de cima. - Ele saiu pela janela, ela o seguiu, ficando surpresa ao ver uma mão para ajudá-la. Ela olhou para Sasuke. Não era novidade ele sustentar um sorrisinho diabólico.

\- Acha que eu vou cair de novo?

\- Uma vez é acidente, duas é hábito, três é ação do inimigo. Só quero evitar um ataque Hyuuga.

Ela rolou os olhos e saiu sem aceitar a ajuda dele.

\- Sempre soube que tinha a melhor das intenções.

\- Sempre.

Ele sorriu pra ela. Ela deu de ombros.

A vista era espetacular. O céu se tornava rosa escarlate, por cima de um fundo azul bebê com raios dourados por todo o lugar. Via-se a silhueta corada das montanhas e podia se ouvir uma gentil brisa balançando os bambus, próximo ao caminho de pedra que levava ao complexo Hyuuga.

Sasuke se perguntava se ele podia mesmo fazer aquilo. Morar no campo. Seu apartamento afundado estava no coração de Konoha, no alvoroço da cidade, com barulho em todo lugar; lindo e distrativo barulho. Mas, ao estar no telhado com Hinata, ele sentia uma presença imóvel que ele não sentia há tempos. No fundo, ele se sentia estranhamente otimista.

Hinata, por mais incrível que parecesse, apreciava a vista. E se perguntava porque ela mesma não tinha ficado com esta casa. Era o lugar perfeito para a... família que ela não tinha mais. E para refrescar a cabeça antes que tivesse um colapso nervoso.

Os olhos treinados do Uchiha notaram o olhar perdido dela, o jeito como mordia o lábio inferior e as sobrancelhas subitamente franzidas. Ele não fazia ideia do que se passava na cabeça dela, mas parecia que ela estava prestes a entrar em pensamentos negros e depressivos. Ele se lembrou da expressão dolorosa de seu último encontro, e achou que deveria tentar se desculpar... ou se explicar.

\- Eu bebi demais da última vez. - Ele disse, singularmente calmo. A brisa que soprava fez o cabelo dela dançar.

\- Jura? Se não dissesse eu não perceberia. - A ironia dela doeu. - Mesmo assim, eu devia ter sido mais paciente. Foi mal.

\- Você está se desculpando? - Ele pareceu bastante surpreso. - Não devia.

\- Assim como você? - A brisa estava gelada, mas ela não se incomodou. Jogou a cabeça para trás, gostava daquela sensação. Um súbito sopro forte mandou os cabelos dela contra o rosto dele. Ele gostava do cheiro. Ele suspirou, fazendo-a pensar que ele iria pedir perdão. Ele não pediu.

\- Eu estava em missão. Quando voltei vocês já tinham enterrado... - Ele deixou sua sentença suspensa no ar. Ele achava incomum ele estar se importando tanto. Que ele se sentia culpado por só estar ligando pra isso agora. Ele se lembrava como se sentiu quando pensou que ninguém ligava para a morte de Itachi. - Você e Menma já tinham se divorciado. Nem naquela época e nem agora alguém me explica o que aconteceu para as coisas serem assim. A gente parou de se falar quando vocês começaram a namorar, mas você era parte do grupo. Você, Kakashi, Menma, Sakura e eu. Nós éramos parte de um grupo. A dinâmica mudou. Eu não tinha uma família há muito tempo e meu irmão me disse para não jogar fora a próxima família que eu conseguisse. Família é importante pra mim, ao contrário do que todos pensam. Você era parte da família. O grupo mudou sem eu saber o porquê e eu não sabia o que fazer pra consertar.

Hinata estava chocada por saber que aquele idiota se sentia assim e ainda mais chocada porque ele tinha admitido aquilo em alta voz para ela. Olhou para ele. Ele estava bem do lado dela. E seu cheiro era de sabonete. Sabonete barato. Seu cabelo ainda era soprado contra ele. Ela puxou-o para trás do outro lado de seu pescoço, para evitar que o atrito continuasse. Ele se sentiu abalado pela ação.

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Queria gritar, como sempre. Perguntar por que ele só se importava agora e onde ele estava quando ela precisava. Mas, não queria agir assim, pela primeira vez.

Ela se preparou para sair dali, mas ele segurou sua mão. Ela puxou a mão de volta para si. Ele não devia ter tocado nela. Não sem convite ou autorização legal. Hinata era complicada, principalmente a respeito dele.

\- Não dá pra ser consertado. - Ela disse, sem o olhar.

\- Provavelmente. - Ele disse pra si mesmo.

Ela voltou para dentro e ele a seguiu. Ela olhou para o irori e se sentiu culpada. Ele estava se esforçando. Talvez ela também devesse tentar. Era a primeira vez nesses anos que alguém era gentil com ela.

\- Logo vai arranjar alguém idiota o bastante pra te aturar aqui, Sasuke. Casas são para famílias. - Era o melhor que ela podia fazer, tentando ser amiga dele.

Ele sorriu, aquela era a Hinata que conhecia. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso de volta.

\- Vou te acompanhar até a sua casa.

Sasuke estava estranhamente silencioso enquanto caminhavam. Talvez fosse para deixá-la mais confortável.

\- Você deveria aparecer na casa nova qualquer dia desses e me ajudar a aparar o bambu que está perto da minha porta da frente.

Hinata olhou pra ele. Outra tentativa ridícula de estabelecer uma amizade? O lado cínico dela se perguntava se ele não deixaria de conversar com ela de novo. Ela tentava acreditar que não. Mágoas mudavam as pessoas. Mas, ela se lembrou, de que de todas as pessoas, Sasuke era um dos que mais a enchia. Ela deu um sorriso irônico para ele.

\- Desistiu do trabalho infantil?

\- Suas mãos são provavelmente tão grandes quanto as deles. A diferença é que você é habilidosa.

\- E você não teria que me pagar se fosse um favor.

\- Exatamente.

\- Você parece bem desprezível, quando quer.

Ele riu. Hinata acabou percebendo que ela tinha uma piada interna com Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Quer entrar pra tomar sakê ou outra coisa?

Ele ia recusar. Mas, não estava com vontade de ficar sozinho naquele momento.

\- Prometi a mim mesmo nunca mais beber quando fosse conversar com você. - Ele riu, sem graça. - Mas, eu aceitaria um pouco de chá, se tiver.

\- Chá? - Ela se sentia grata por ele saber corrigir os próprios erros, mas Sasuke bebendo chá?

\- É. Meu irmão era viciado em chá.

\- Bem, nós temos chá. - Sasuke estava surpreso, cada vez menos ofensas em uma conversa. Estavam evoluindo. Eles entraram na casa e foram para a sala de jantar, que era dividida por painéis de papel de seda. Aquela sala seria grande demais para os dois se não fosse dividida. Haviam alcovas com tapeçarias caras e vasos de cornizo. Era um belo lugar. Uma casa simples, mas muito elegante. O lembrava da casa onde crescera.

\- Qual era o tipo de chá favorito de seu irmão? - Ela perguntou enquanto indicava com a cabeça para ele se sentar no tatame e abria as portas que davam para o quintal. Havia um belo jardim e uma grande lagoa. Grande o bastante para ter ilhotas e pontes. Ele se sentia dentro de uma pintura de aquarela.

\- Acho que o favorito era chá verde.

\- E o seu favorito?

\- Eu não sei. Nunca gostei de muita coisa sem álcool.

\- Claro que não. - Ela rolou os olhos. Ele não estava ali pelo chá. Aquela criatura era tão solitária quanto ela mesma. Bem, uma mão lava a outra.

\- Eu também gosto do verde. Também gosto de crisântemo, camomila e hortelã. - Ele ficou surpreso, não esperava que ela gostasse tanto de chá.

\- Bem, posso experimentar esses. - Ela deu um meio sorriso e foi preparar o chá. - Vê se não queima a água!

\- Vai se ferrar, Uchiha.

Ela não tinha certeza, mas estava fazendo de Sasuke um amigo.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Qual é a da camisa branca?

Sasuke olhou para sua camisa branca perfeitamente passada.

\- Talvez eu vá no festival, mais tarde. - Ele respondeu, simplesmente.

Era o começo de setembro, e ainda estava um pouco quente, mesmo que os ventos do norte soprassem para aliviar o calor de Konoha. As quatro da tarde havia uma terrível calmaria na torre Hokage; o tipo de onda preguiçosa que só acontece em tardes de domingo, mesmo que fosse quinta. Mas, Sasuke estava supondo que todos estavam ansiosos para mais tarde: O começo do Festival Bon.

Com uma certa delicadeza, Menma começou a batucar sua caneta na mesa. Sasuke o encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada, sabia que o amigo queria dizer algo.

\- Eu não ia dizer nada. Mas, me disseram que um certo Uchiha anda passando muito tempo no complexo Hyuuga. Dizem que está cortejando uma Hyuuga. - Sasuke quase podia ouvir um sorrisinho malicioso.

Sasuke olhou para o relatório de missão que estava lendo e virou a página, mais pela potência dramática da ação do que pela necessidade de virar a página.

\- É, faz algumas semanas, agora.

Menma arregalou os olhos, estava confuso e surpreso.

\- Você? Cortejando? Uma Hyuuga? Há algumas semanas? Está pensando em sossegar, Sasuke?

\- Sim, eu. Mas, não estou cortejando ninguém. Só estou passando um tempo com a Hina.

Menma o encarou e parou de batucar a caneta.

\- Hyuuga Hinata?

\- É, Hyuuga Hinata. - E ele preferiu não explicar mais nada. Menma se surpreendeu que ele tinha repetido a resposta, mesmo com o olhar de evacuar os intestinos que ele havia lançado.

\- Sabe, como seu melhor amigo, eu esperava que você mencionasse que estava virando amigo da "Hina".

Sasuke não acreditava que ele tinha apelado pra frase tabu de "melhor amigo". Ele raramente falava alguma coisa para Menma, Sasuke gostava de pensar que a melhor amiga de um homem era sua esposa. A pessoa com quem você se enroscava a vida toda, na saúde e na doença, e tudo mais. E Sasuke não conseguiria pensar em Menma como sua futura esposa.

\- Eu não precisava mencionar, só tomamos chá algumas vezes, ela me ajuda com coisas na casa e eu sirvo como saco de pancadas em alguns treinos dela.

Suspeitosamente, Menma não comentou nada. Sasuke o enrolou dizendo o quanto trabalho era necessário na casa. Naruto reclamou sobre o preço de materiais de construção. E acabaram relembrando suas missões de nível D, quando ajudavam as pessoas com suas casas.

Ambos riram e Sasuke achou que tudo estava bem. Até que...

\- Gaara está estabelecendo uma Unidade de Transação de Medicamentos Organizados, então, eu tenho de perguntar, já que você é responsável pela nossa U.T.M.O., se você terminou de reportar os arquivos de plano de trabalho para os próximos três anos na nossa unidade. - Algumas vezes, a parte burocrática deixava Menma louco. Detestava essa parte de seu trabalho. Precisava de muito esforço para não atingir seu próprio estômago com um rasengan.

\- Não reportei.

Menma olhou para ele como se esperasse a elaboração de uma desculpa.

\- E a razão é...? - Menma forçou.

\- Eu estava ocupado.

\- Fazendo o quê, idiota? - Menma queria arrancar seu próprio cabelo. Sasuke sabia ser irritante quando queria.

\- Trabalhando na casa com a Hina.

Menma pegou a caneta novamente e voltou a batucar, dessa vez de maneira furiosa.

\- Então você tem a tarde toda para reportar.

\- Não posso, combinei de encontrar a Hina mais tarde na praça.

Menma riu, desacreditado. Sasuke codificou aquilo como a risada do "melhor você não ter dito o que eu acho que você disse". Sasuke sentiu um arrepio de perigo em sua pele. Fazia um tempo que ele não brigava de verdade com Menma.

\- Isso é estranho, eu tinha certeza que ela sairia para uma missão essa noite.

\- Que missão?

\- Classificada.

\- Classificada? Quem vai com ela?

\- Ninguém.

\- Vai mandá-la pra uma rank A ou S sozinha? Ela pode ser forte, mas é bem arriscado. Desde que se tornou líder dos Hyuuga não tem ido a muitas missões.

\- Ela tem capacidade o bastante pra isso.

\- É, mas foi você quem a impediu de ir em missões porque ela não estava em condições emocionais pra isso.

\- Mas, eu preciso que ela vá, desta vez.

\- Sem uma justificativa específica.

\- Olha, ela é forte, não é como se fosse a primeira missão dela. E não é como ela fosse a ninja que mais trabalha em grupo em Konoha. Não a subestime.

\- Eu, definitivamente, nunca fiz isso. - Menma serrou os olhos, se perguntando o significado oculto naquelas palavras. - Mas, você fez. Mais de uma vez. - Sasuke acrescentou, sério.

Menma não sabia como responder aquilo e Sasuke sentiu uma presunçosa e vazia satisfação em encurralar o amigo em um assunto emocional estranho.

Menma estava eriçado, mas respirou fundo e, aparentemente, esqueceu todo o assunto.

\- Então, vai reportar os arquivos pra mim ainda hoje?

Ele não tinha esquecido.

\- Tá. - Sasuke rolou os olhos e saiu da sala.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Menma encarou o ANBU escondido na sala por um genjutsu.

\- Não fique parado aí! Me ajude a procurar uma missão para Hina... Para Hyuuga-sama! - Menma exclamou enquanto revirava as caixas de arquivos.

* * *

As crianças da academia estavam um pouco inquietas, Iruka notava. Sem dúvidas, suas mentes divagavam no futuro próximo, imaginando as guloseimas que iam comer festival e que brincadeiras iriam fazer. Alguns deles tinham as cabeças escoradas nas mãos, quase não deixando os olhos abertos enquanto suas bocas abertas podiam ser usadas como pega-moscas. Outros estavam ansiando por algum tipo de problema, ele pensava no jovem Hyuuga que estava se esticando para puxar o cabelo de uma garota, especificamente. Toda vez que Iruka pensava em problema, se lembrava que, dentro de alguns anos, os filhos de Naruto estariam nessa turma. Não um, mas os dois! Como o destino podia ser cruel!

Uma batida na porta interrompeu seus ensinamentos. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso em Inuzuka Kiba, sem seu cachorro rebelde e Hyuuga Hinata.

"E aí, Iruka-sensei?" Kiba cumprimentou, simpático enquanto plugava um rádio pequeno na tomada próxima a porta.

"Bom Dia." A líder Hyuuga parecia entendiada.

\- Por que parece surpreso? Não recebeu o memorando avisando que nós viríamos para ensinar a dança do festival aos mais novos? - Kiba perguntou.

Iruka olhou para baixo, mais precisamente para um papel que estava servindo de descanso de copo em sua mesa. Ele virou o papel, e, realmente, era um memorando o avisando sobre a visita de seus antigos alunos para ensinar sobre a dança do Festival Bon para os seus atuais alunos.

\- Ahhh.

Kiba sorriu e bateu palmas para ganhar a atenção da classe.

\- Ei, crianças! Sou Inuzuka Kiba, segundo no comando do clã Inuzuka e líder da força canina policial de Konoha. Esta mulher incrivelmente bonita e mal-humorada é Hyuuga Hinata, ex-mulher de nosso Hokage e... Ai! - Hinata deu uma cotovelada em seu ex-parceiro de time. Não deveria apresentar uma mulher como ex-mulher de alguém. Não quando ela tem coisas mais importantes sobre si a serem ditas. - ... E líder do clã Hyuuga. Sejam bons conosco!

\- Hinata-sama!

Era um jovem Hyuuga, que Kiba reconheceu imediatamente como Hyuuga Kouji, ou, como ele gostava de chamar, Neji 2.0. O garoto tinha a mesma aparência de Neji quando ele entrou na academia, até o cabelo ridículo. A única diferença entre Neji e sua duplicata era a personalidade. Kouji conseguia ser mais agitado, com tanta energia que ele poderia ser dois, ao invés de um. Ah, sim, e o garoto tinha a inocência de uma criança, que não era o caso de Neji.

Ele era, também, a memória física do maior erro e das piores memórias de Hinata. Hyuuga Kouji era filho de uma mulher do clã que foi sua governanta. Hinata sempre imaginou que essa seria a aparência de seu filho se ele tivesse passado de dois anos de idade. Mas, claro que ela não tinha dito isso a ninguém. Ela fazia seu melhor para evitá-lo, o que era difícil por morarem no mesmo bairro e, também, por crianças, de um modo estranho, tenderem a gostar dela. O que não quer dizer que ela não continuava a evitá-lo. Ela se envergonhava disso, um pouco.

Interiormente, ela grunhiu. Mas, se corrigiu, não tinha de maltratar a criança só porque ela tinha nascido com aquele rosto e personalidade.

Ela, séria, cumprimentou-o com um movimento de cabeça.

\- Como vocês sabem, - Kiba continuou. - hoje começa o Festival Bon. Nós dançamos para dar boas vindas aos nossos ancestrais, como o vôvô e a vóvó.

\- Meus avós estão vivos, eles moram comigo. - Uma garotinha loira disse.

\- Só vamos receber os mortos.

As crianças pareceram horrorizadas, sem dúvidas ouviram sobre os terrores da última Guerra Ninja. Iruka queria espancar Kiba.

\- Bem, é, é... Hinata?! - Kiba parecia desesperado para consertar a situação.

Hinata, por outro lado, estava se divertindo em ver o amigo encurralado, mas ela teria de ajudar.

\- De qualquer forma, vou ensinar os passos de dança para vocês. - Porque, junto com aulas de etiqueta, vêm aulas de dança para eventos públicos, é. - E os melhores dançarinos vão ganhar um brinde mais tarde. - Competição faz as pessoas se esforçarem mais, era a lei da vida.

Eles animadamente começaram a conversar enquanto moviam as carteiras para aprender a dançar. Kiba colocou a música e o som de tambores preencheu o espaço. Hinata começou a ensinar a eles a simples dança do Festival.

Quando terminaram e estavam quase indo embora, Kouji foi até ela, puxando a barra de sua yukata. Ela olhou para ele e seu estômago deu uma cambalhota.

\- Sim, Kouji?

\- Hinata-sama, vai ao festival mais tarde?

\- Sim.

\- Você vai dançar?

\- Sim.

\- Vou dar o meu melhor pra dançar pra você, então!

Hinata sentiu seu peito apertar, a sensação que ela esperava se acostumar, que acontecia quando interagia com aquele garoto. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso para ele, mas, em sua cabeça, imagens de ela mesma e Neji naquela mesma idade, do corpo empalado dele na batalha, Menma abraçando-o e ao filho deles, se misturavam. Seu olhar estava vago e vazio.

Ela tinha quase certeza de que ia vomitar.

\- Hinata, você tá legal? - Kiba perguntou.

Ela se virou para fugir da criança e, quando se deu conta, havia esbarrado em Sasuke no corredor. Que inferno ele estava fazendo ali? Ela estava tão confusa! Ela deu um passo para trás, ele segurou seus pulsos e ela quase deu um golpe nele em reflexo.

O repentino encontro com ele ali, combinado com as memórias perturbadoras, apagou sua mente por um segundo, fazendo-a se soltar dele com violência.

\- Não me toque! - O sussurro foi quase um grito, de alguma maneira.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? O que você está fazendo aqui? - Kiba perguntou, entrando no corredor a tempo de ouvir as palavras de Hinata. Ele encarou Sasuke com suspeita.

Sasuke olhou para Hinata, que teve que dar um tempo para respirar e acalmar a mente, mas na cabeça do Uchiha, ela estava perfeitamente a vontade em deixar que Kiba achasse que ele estava violentando-a ou algo assim. Decepcionado, ele se virou e foi embora.

Kiba o ignorou e foi até Hinata.

\- Você está bem?

\- Sim, eu só... - Ela olhou em volta e viu a silhueta de Sasuke indo embora pela porta. Deuses! Ela estava se sentindo um caco e ainda se sentia culpada. Ela passou a mão no rosto, estava cansada.

\- Hinata, você não foi a nenhum terapeuta, não é?

\- Eu não preciso disso. Estou ótima, não se preocupe. Vamos, temos que ensinar outra classe. - Ela entrou em outra classe, ignorando os olhares preocupados de Kiba.

* * *

Depois de literalmente esbarrar em Hinata, Sasuke perdeu qualquer vontade de ir nas celebrações daquela noite. Ele era quem tinha insistido dias a fio para que ela fosse ao festival e ficasse um tempo por lá, ao invés de ir, dançar uma vez e ir para casa, treinar. Mas, depois daquela tarde, ele duvidava que ela ficaria. E, realmente, ele queria não ligar a mínima pra isso.

Ele se lembrava do olhar de desgosto dela, quando disse "Não me toque." Aquilo o tinha machucado bem mais do que ele esperava. E ele sabia porque.

Ele não iria ao festival, mas, depois que reportou os malditos arquivos(irritado porque Menma não estava em sua sala), ele se lembrou de que Menma havia dito que Hinata não iria ao festival porque teria uma missão. Então ele poderia passar pelo festival, para tentar se animar um pouco, sem medo de topar com a líder dos Hyuuga.

E ela foi a primeira pessoa que ele viu quando chegou ao festival.

Ela estava no palco redondo reservado para as danças, com mais vinte ou trinta pessoas dançando, com quimonos tradicionais. Dois homens tocavam música folclórica em seus tambores enquanto cantores acompanham nos microfones. As pessoas variavam entre civis e ninjas, dos jovens aos idosos.

\- S-Sasuke-kun! - Ele olhou em volta e reconheceu Ino chamando-o. Ela estava na barraca da melancia com Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Kiba, Sai e Tenten. Ele sentiu como se faltasse alguém. Ele realmente não estava no humor de se reunir com todo mundo, e piorava quando ele olhava para o palco, o que ele continuava fazendo, não importava o quanto ele tentasse não olhar. Mas, Sakura o viu e murmurou algo com o grupo, que obviamente era sobre ele, já que todos olharam para ele simultaneamente, e aí ela brigou com todos por serem tão óbvios e todos começaram a agir como se nem tivessem visto-o. Ele podia não ser um gênio, mas não conseguia acreditar que todos ali eram Jounins.

De repente, houve um crescimento na animação das pessoas. Era como um zumbido de animação elétrica por encontrar algo de que se gosta. Ele percebeu que todos estavam olhando na mesma direção, e foi quando ele percebeu que o Hokage havia chegado.

Espera! Menma?! Que diabos ele está fazendo aqui, se divertindo, enquanto eu estava sendo escravizado por documentos?! Foi o que Sasuke pensou.

Ele rolou os olhos com tanta força que eles quase caíram da órbitas. E foi aí que seus olhos se encontraram com o de Hinata.

Ela lhe deu um olhar quase autoritário, como se mandasse ele esperar. Ele a ignorou e foi até o grupo.

\- Que porra você está fazendo aqui?! - Perguntaram Sasuke e Menma, um para o outro.

\- Aliás, eu reportei a porcaria dos documentos. - Sasuke disse, com raiva.

Menma fechou a cara. Sasuke queria matá-lo.

O grupo continuou a conversar sobre o festival, o clima e quanto tempo fazia que ninguém encontrava com Lee, porque ele ainda estava tão mal e porque ele não queria sair de casa. Certo, era ele que faltava, Sasuke percebeu. Todos conversavam, mas ele realmente não prestava atenção, tendo que perguntar do que eles estavam falando constantemente. E ele demorou um pouco para perceber porque estava tão distraído. Notou que Hinata não estava mais no palco, mas sim encostada em uma árvore, há uns 15 metros de distância. Ino, que, como sempre, estava quieta, observava tudo.

\- N-não acha melhor ir falar com ela, Sasuke-kun?

Ele queria conseguir ficar bravo com Ino, mas da mesma forma, preferiu ir até Hinata, mesmo que ainda estivesse chateado. Ele mal percebeu os olhares que seguiram seus movimentos, em especial os de Menma e Sakura.

\- O que você quer? - A voz saiu mais violenta do que ele esperava. Ela não ligou.

\- Eu só queria esclarecer o que aconteceu mais cedo.

\- Tá tudo bem.

\- Está claro que não.

Houve um silêncio carregado entre eles, mesmo com todos os tambores, músicas e pessoas ao redor.

\- Eu... - Ela parecia estar com problema em dizer algo. - Olha, o que eu vou te contar tem de ficar entre nós. - Ela respirou fundo antes de admitir aquilo que só guardava pra si. - Depois de que tudo aconteceu, eu desenvolvi alguns problemas com... Intimidade. - Parecia ter tirado uma pedra da costas, mas reconheceu o olhar confuso de Sasuke. - Quer dizer que, algumas vezes, quando pessoas me tocam, eu tenho uma reação, um tanto exagerada. Por tudo que aconteceu.

Ele sabia que ela estava falando da morte do filho dela, mas ele não conseguia associar como aquilo poderia ter desenvolvido problema de toque em uma das mulheres mais fortes que já havia conhecido. Ela olhava para o outro lado, relutante. O por-do-sol atrás dela criava uma silhueta.

De repente, risadas fizeram ambos se virarem na direção do grupo, todos estava rindo de algo que Menma dissera. Sasuke se voltou para Hinata. Ela mordia seu lábio inferior. Ela nem podia dividir o mesmo espaço que Menma e isso a forçava a se afastar de seus amigos. Ele não sabia bem o que dizer. Seria mais fácil se estivessem tomando chá na casa dela, olhando para o belo, quieto e pacífico jardim. Ele estava a ponto de sugerir que eles fizessem isso, quando se lembrou de que ela tinha uma missão, naquela noite.

\- Não acho que você deveria ir a essa missão esta noite.

\- O quê? Eu não vou a missões há um bom tempo. Não estou em "condições emocionais." - Ela rolou os olhos, no fundo sabia que era verdade, mas não queria admitir.

Sasuke abriu a boca para dizer algo quando um ANBU apareceu e entregou um pergaminho a Hinata, desaparecendo logo depois. Sasuke quase bateu a testa na árvore. Ele ia matar Menma.

\- Menma é um grande imbecil. - Sasuke grunhiu enquanto olhava para o amigo mencionado. Hinata tentava desvendar o Uchiha enquanto lia o pergaminho. - Não quis dizer que ele tem momentos idiotas, como todos nós. Quis dizer que é a natureza dele, ser um imbecil. - Ele disse, entredentes.

Hinata quase concordou, mas se lembrou de quem ele falava, então só riu.

\- Você não devia...

\- Eu devia sim. Fala sério. Você sabe porque ele te deu essa missão? Menma é um absoluto cu... - Ele não se importou em terminar sua frase. Olhou para ela. No passado, ela teria xingado Menma ainda mais que ele. Ela estava... fraca. Ele queria ajudá-la a voltar ao normal. Menma estava errado em designá-la para uma missão. Ela já fora muito forte, hoje, por outro lado... - Por que facilita tanto pra ele? Depois de tudo que aconteceu.

Ele olhou e viu Menma finalmente deixando o grupo.

\- Ele faria de tudo por você. Por cada um de nós. - Ela respondeu, séria. Falava a verdade.

\- E daí? Você quer fazer tudo por ele, como antes? Ainda quer isso?

\- Eu não... Inferno, Uchiha, você está sendo um porco egoísta. - Diferente do normal, ela não gritou.

\- E você está sendo covarde. Eu mal te escutei. - Ele viu uma chama de raiva no olhar dela e sentiu uma faísca de esperança

\- Eu disse que você está sendo um porco egoísta. - Ela não gritou, mas disse aquilo muito mais alto.

\- Eu definitivamente não estou sendo egoísta, Hina. - O jeito como sua voz soou o pegou de surpresa. Ele não queria pensar no que aquilo significava. E se perguntava se ela conseguia perceber que ele estava tendo uma epifania.

Sasuke suspirou. Olhou para ela, a pele clara, o cabelo índigo e os olhos sem cor que pareciam tão confusos.

\- Não vai nessa missão.

\- Você está duvidando das minhas habilidades, Uchiha? - Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Sim. - Os lábios dela se contraíram em uma linha irritada, o olhar estático.

\- É pelo que eu acabei de te contar?

\- Sim.

Ela cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça num misto de fúria e desânimo. Irritada, desapontada e se sentindo até um pouco vulnerável, porque seu único amigo estava fazendo chantagem emocional com ela daquela forma.

\- Boa noite, Uchiha. - Ela simplesmente se virou e começou a andar. Ele foi até ela com o intuito de segurá-la, mas se lembrou da confissão de poucos minutos atrás e forçou suas mãos a irem para os bolsos.

\- Não precisa provar nada pra ele, não precisa ir nessa missão. - Era estranho Sasuke suplicar algo, mas era menos estranho suplicar para Hinata. Aquilo era tão surreal que ele estava quase gritando para que ela não fosse. Ele queria saber o que era essa teia que ele e Hinata estavam se amarrando.

\- Não se dê ao trabalho de se preocupar comigo. - Ela disse, indo pegar o interrogatório da missão, deixando ele a se perguntar porque ele se preocupava tanto novamente.


	7. Chapter 7

Quando Sakura se revirou na cama de manhã, ela se esticou para ver que nos números verdes do rádio-relógio o horário marcado era um pouco depois das duas e meia da manhã. Ela olhou para a direita e viu que Menma não estava na cama com ela. Deu uma olhada para a porta do banheiro, sem que os brilhantes e verdes números saíssem de seu campo de visão, notando que seu marido também não estava no banheiro. Ela ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha. Ela se levantou relutante, deu uma olhada nos gêmeos, que dormiam pacificamente, e ousou procurar Menma pela casa. Ela o encontrou sentado na varanda, olhando para o jardim quase morto. Ele bebericava uma cerveja.

\- Você está bem?

\- Huh? Sim. Eu só... - Ele tomou um gole da cerveja ao invés de dar uma resposta clara.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele.

\- Menma, já passam das duas e meia da madrugada. Você chegou do trabalho as dez e meia e os gêmeos nos deixaram acordados até a uma. Nosso dia normalmente começa as quatro ou cinco da manhã. O que está te mantendo acordado? E não me dia que é a energia de Kurama ou algo assim. Vamos esclarecer isso pra que possamos voltar a dormir, okay?

Ele lhe deu um meio sorriso, como ela era prática.

\- A missão pra qual eu mandei a Hinata... Eu não sei. Acho que fiz merda.

\- O que quer dizer? Ela está bem?

\- Acho que sim. Não recebi nenhuma mensagem de perigo ainda, mas não devia ter mandado ela pra essa missão. Não sozinha.

\- Bem, faz um tempo que ela não sai em missões. Mas, ela é uma ninja. E é osso duro de roer. Aposto que ela ficou feliz em sair em missão.

\- Eu sei disso também. É só... - Menma não sabia como dizer a Sakura o que passava em sua cabeça.

\- Que tipo de missão é essa?

\- Faz parte da maior contra-insurgência no País dos Pinheiros. Eu a mandei para reconhecer uma parte específica das florestas e rastrear alguém em particular. Ouvi uns rumores que eu tinha de confirmar.

\- Menma, por que a mandou numa missão de rank-s sozinha? Você não disse que a situação em Mori No Kuni estava ficando extremamente perigosa?

Menma pareceu se enrugar como papel na água. Assim que o atrito com Sasuke esfriou, ele se arrependeu amargamente de enviar Hinata naquela missão. Ele não tinha como dizer para Sakura que ele estava com tanto ciúme que teve que mandá-la em uma missão. Ele não podia contar isso para ela.

Ele, basicamente, tinha de passar as próximas três semanas oscilando entre se arrepender e ficar irritado com Sasuke. De vez em quando, sentia ambas as emoções ao mesmo tempo. Ele não era complicado, mas mal conseguia traduzir ambas as emoções em suas expressões, então ele acabava com meia expressão e todos perguntando se ele estava bem, especialmente nas sessões de brigas com Sasuke, que deixavam o Uchiha ainda mais antipático por cada semana que Hinata ainda não havia retornado. Mas, ele sabia que o que mais o incomodava era que ele não podia dizer diretamente para Sasuke para parar de se preocupar com a Hyuuga, para para com a agitação e os rosnados porque ela estava em uma missão perigosa, porque ela não era da conta dele. Ele não podia dizer isso sem admitir seus verdadeiros sentimentos e ferir algumas pessoas no processo. Então, ele não dizia nada, deixando essas palavras queimando no seu peito, como indigestão.

\- Eu preparei uma Força de Reação Rápida, e eles estão prontos para uma operação de resgate ao primeiro sinal. - Ele protestou, tentando acreditar que aquela resposta era boa o bastante.

\- Ugh! Menma! - Ela cerrou os punhos em para um soco, e Menma esperou pelo impacto, que não veio. Quando olhou para ela, suas mãos estavam fechadas em cima de suas pernas, ela olhava para frente com a respiração pesada. Ele podia ver as engrenagens trabalhando na cabeça dela, e respondeu a pergunta antes mesmo dela perguntar.

\- Eu a mandei nessa missão porque achei que ela daria conta do recado. - Ele mentiu. Seus pulmões pareciam mais pesados do que seu estômago podia suportar quando Sakura olhou para ele. Seu olhar dizia: "Sério? Você quer que eu acredite nisso?"

\- Então, você não tem nada a se preocupar. - Ela disse, apenas.

Ele olhou para ela. Ela não ia lhe dar um sermão? Ela também estava vendo o comportamento passivo-agressivo de Sasuke; as palavras não ditas que estavam entre ambos os homens. Ela sorriu e se levantou, puxando-o para se levantar também.

\- Deveria vir para a cama.

Ele a seguiu, relutante. Sua mente estava um pouco mais tranquila que há cinco minutos. Além de qualquer coisa, ele se sentia vazio. O orgulho mataria seu casamento. Já havia matado o primeiro. Ele desejava não repetir o erro, mas já parecia que eles estavam presos em um relacionamento covarde; ambos estavam com medo de pisar no frágil coração um do outro.

* * *

\- S-Sasuke-kun!

Ino gritou assustada quando ele abriu a porta do apartamento com a katana desembainhada em mãos. Para dar crédito a ela, a tímida Yamanaka não tinha se rendido com os braços no ar, mas já estava armada com uma kunai, aguardando o ataque para batalhar com ele, se fosse necessário.

Então ele baixou a guarda e deu um passo para o lado, deixando-a entrar. Se sentia culpado por assustar Ino, e surpreso que ela tivesse se armado para batalhar contra ele.

\- V-você quase me matou de susto! A-aconteceu alguma coisa? - Ela disse, enquanto guardava a kunai e tirava os sapatos para entrar.

\- Desculpa, a Karin estava aqui. - Ele sorriu e não explicou mais nada, e nem precisava. Ela não gostava da ruiva, que tinha problemas de personalidade e não parecia confiável. Sem falar de obcecada e fingindo não o ser. Ino não gostava de pessoas que mentiam para si mesmas.

\- E-eu entendo. - Sasuke não sabia ler Ino muito bem, mas, de alguma forma, parecia que existia alguém de quem a loira não gostava, e era Karin. - O que ela fez?

Sasuke tinha preguiça de contar como sua relação com Karin era de um homem e um mosquito. Ele colocou sua espada na bainha e, logo depois, em cima da mesinha de centro. Ele tinha suas dúvidas de porque Ino estava ali. Sabia que não fazia sentido ela estar ali para tentar "atacá-lo", não era do gênero dela. Mas, Ino talvez tivesse dúvidas sobre a relação dele com Hinata.

\- O que veio fazer aqui?

\- P-podemos tomar alguma coisa?

Ele estranhou. Aquilo não era bem a cara dela, mas a companhia de Ino era agradável, então, foi procurar algo para oferecer a ela. Ele raramente recebia visitas durante o dia, então tinha de pensar em algo sem álcool, porque se tratava de Ino. Foi aí que se lembrou das tardes de chá com Hinata.

Ele tinha comprado chaleiras para o caso dela decidisse passar na casa dele, aí poderiam beber chá, como de costume. Eles sempre iam a casa dela por um bom motivo, ela sabia fazer chá. Mas, em todo caso, se um dia ela precisasse estar longe de casa e fosse tomar chá com ele, haveria material para isso, então se preparou comprando duas chaleiras de porcelana com um design simples de pinheiros e nuvens douradas. E, mesmo que nas tardes com Hinata ele descobrisse que seu chás favoritos eram branco e vermelho, ele comprou folhas de chá verde, que ele sabia que ela gostava.

Agora sabia o que servir para Ino. Ela só havia vindo em seu apartamento uma ou duas vezes, para entregar mensagens ou convidá-lo para sair com o pessoal, então nunca teve tempo de oferecer nada a ela. Ele a viu se sentando, e sabia que aquilo era um aviso para entretê-la. Ele colocou a água para ferver e procurou as folhas de chá, colocando ambas, a água quente e as folhas, na chaleira. Só aí ele percebeu que ele não tinha perguntado a ela se ela queria chá.

Ino olhou para as chaleiras e entreabriu a boca, surpresa. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, mas logo se ajeitou em seu assento e mudou sua expressão para uma mais neutra.

Sasuke se virou para ela e, de repente, ela esqueceu o que ia dizer. Ela se esquecia o quão bonito ele era, de vez em quando.

\- O quê?

Ele também conseguia ser péssimo em situações sociais, se não fossem do gênero romântico. Ela corou com os pensamentos.

\- E-eu não sabia que gostava de chá, Sasuke-kun. - Ele deu um meio sorriso enquanto servia um pouco de chá a ela. Depois se sentou e cruzou os braços, enquanto esperava descobrir o porque dela estar ali. - H-hinata-chan é uma pessoa reservada, sabia? - Sasuke de alguma forma sabia que ela ia falar sobre Hinata. Assim com Suigetsu e Karin. Suigetsu veio parabenizá-lo por ter amolecido o coração da ex-mulher mal-humorada e voluptuosa do Hokage. E, Karin veio para dizer que "de todas as suas conquistas baratas, aquela era a mais perigosa" e ela teria de tomar providências drásticas se aquilo com Hinata continuasse. Ele quase tomou providências drásticas sobre Karin se meter em sua vida. E isso explicava a katana. - E-estão todos comentando dos rumores... D-de sua mudança de comportamento, desde que Hinata-chan está em missão. - Sasuke a deu um olhar divertido, e ela se sentia com medo e vergonha de continuar, mas decidiu ser corajosa. - S-sasuke-kun, quais são suas i-intenções com Hinata-chan?

\- Intenções? - Ele sorriu, Ino estava quase tremendo, mas tentava ao máximo estar firme.

\- S-sim. - Ela disse, fugindo do sorriso dele e olhando para a xícara de chá. - H-hinata-chan é reservada e tem muitos problemas, embora tente não demonstrar. S-se tem alguma intenção, deveria deixá-la clara, por causa de toda essa faladeira negativa...

\- Faladeira negativa?

\- B-bem... Como eu digo isso? E-ela... Ela perdeu quase tudo quando o bebê faleceu. Ela já era líder do clã naquela época. - Os olhos de Sasuke se ampliaram. Ino sabia mais do que ele, e ele queria gritar para que ela lhe contasse tudo. Percebendo que tinha a atenção dele, Ino tomou mais coragem. - Q-quando pediu o divórcio para o Hokage, ela quase perdeu o posto. Pareceu fraca. P-principalmente quando ela cedeu ao pedido dele de enterrar a criança no cemitério público. Ela resistiu bastante e continuou como líder, mas muitos no clã Hyuuga continuam insatisfeitos com isso, aparentemente, ela está inclusa nos insatisfeitos. Ela tinha tudo, e de um momento para outro perdeu o filho e o marido, ficando apenas com o que menos gostaria de ter. As pessoas começaram a falar. A falar muito. E, v-você conhece a Hinata-chan. Ela detesta fofocas. E tende a ficar com raiva. E, como líder, ela não podia explodir, como sempre, porque precisava manter a pose. E, ainda teve que ver Menma afastando-a de missões. N-não que ele estivesse errado. Ela... Ela não estava estável. - Ino respirou fundo antes de continuar. - O importante é que agora ela estava bem. Pessoas haviam esquecido de tudo. M-mas, agora, todos só sabem falar das suas desavessas com Menma, desde que ela foi nessa missão. - Sasuke se perguntou como as pessoas ficaram sabendo disso. - A-as pessoas da sua unidade andam falando de seu comportamento desde que ela saiu da vila. D-dizem que você está fazendo uma... Cena.

\- Menma também está preocupado com ela. Como ninguém comenta sobre o comportamento dele?

\- E-ele tem direito em se preocupar. Eles estão ligados para sempre. P-podem ter se divorciado, mas é apropriado que ele fique alarmado por causa dela.

Sasuke achava que aquele imbecil não estava só alarmado sobre Hinata, mas ele não disse nada sobre isso.

\- Olha, Ino... Hinata e eu somos só... Amigos... Eu acho.

\- A-amigos? - Ino nunca vira Sasuke se referindo a nenhuma mulher como amiga dele. Nem mesmo Sakura.

Sasuke não sabia decifrar a expressão de Ino. Hinata via a relação deles de outra forma? Ela dissera alguma coisa para Ino? Agora que parava para pensar, ele nunca tinha definido seu relacionamento com Hinata em voz alta, aquilo soava estranho. Ele nem sabia se Hinata via as coisas daquele jeito. Ela sempre era vista estranhamente avulsa a ele. Sua mente passava a divagar e reconsiderar.

\- V-você parece mais... I-interessado... Bem, se tem alguma intenção, deveria esclarecer. - Sasuke rolou os olhos. As coisas estavam saindo do controle. Ele estava ao ponto de mandar Ino embora, quando, enquanto ela tomava um gole de chá, a xícara escapou direto de suas mãos se espatifando no chão. A expressão que ela fez foi como se tivesse acabado de descobrir que sua mãe havia falecido. A mandíbula caída e os olhos muito abertos. Ela deveria estar preocupada com o preço da xícara. - I-isso é... Um sinal muito ruim! - Ela cruzou os dedos. - A-algo ruim vai acontecer... E-estávamos falando de Hinata-chan. Espero que ela esteja bem. M-mesmo que não seja com ela, algo ruim vai acontecer!

\- Está certa, Ino, algo ruim vai acontecer. Mas, porque coisas ruins sempre acontecem na vida. Alegria seguida de tristeza e vice-versa. A xícara não significa nada, não está anunciando nada. Coisas ruins acontecem. Coisas boas acontecem. É assim que a vida é. E, você estava quase tremendo ao conversar comigo.

Ino conseguiu achar Sasuke muito ingênuo. Dizer que não acreditava na superstição só atraía maus fluídos diretamente para os braços de Hinata.

* * *

Durante um tumultuoso pesadelo, duas manhãs depois, Sasuke foi acordado pelo bater na porta.

\- Sasuke, abra!

Menma parecia péssimo e não estava vestido com a roupa de Hokage usual, mas com sua roupa de viagem. A roupa preta de missão com o símbolo dos Uzumaki nas costas. Sasuke ficou em alerta para as más notícias.

\- Teme, Hinata mandou alerta de problemas. A FRR já está indo na missão de resgate e eu também estou indo. - Menma deu uma pausa, engolindo em seco antes de continuar. - Você vem? - Ele evitou os olhos de Sasuke.

Sasuke abriu a boca para responder, mas se lembrou da visita recente de Ino. Ele e Hinata ao menos eram amigos? _Não se dê ao trabalho de se preocupar comigo. _ Foram as últimas palavras dela. Ela era tão imparcial a respeito dele...

\- Não.

Menma olhou para ele, surpreso, se perguntando o porque da mudança súbita. De todos os momentos para ele parar de ligar...

\- Ótimo. Você é o Hokage enquanto eu estiver fora. - E ele se sentiu como se Menma tivesse tirado um chapéu de burro de algum lugar e colocado na cabeça dele antes de ir embora.

Sasuke olhou enquanto Menma desaparecia na escuridão. Ele estava certo. Ela não era da conta dele.


	8. Chapter 8

Quando chegou ao topo da colina das flores, uma picada de ansiedade fez o coração de Hinata dar um pulo, e ela tomou um gole de água, para tentar mascarar isso. Olhava para os vermelhos, brancos e roxo em flor, por colinas e colinas, se assemelhando com um grande tapete.

Ela ficou próxima aos limites do campo, escondendo sua presença de baixo da sobra das árvores e mascarando o chakra. Ela espalhou óleo de citronela no corpo, com o objetivo de disfarçar sua essência e, de quebra, manter os mosquitos afastados.

Ela estava rastreando as florestas desconhecidas por quase duas semanas, agora. Andar pelas árvores era proibido nesse território, já que haviam casas nas mesmas, que acabavam sendo postos de observação. O que queria dizer que ela tinha de fazer do jeito antigo, caminhando através do denso labirinto da selva. A vegetação era grossa e as árvores alcançavam alturas impressionantes, os troncos eram acorrentados por vinhas que se pareciam, estranhamente com intestinos. As folhas gigantes dessas árvores ofereciam proteção do calor do sol e dos olheiros, mas faziam a atmosfera semelhante a uma gigante, enevoada e fervente panela. O ar era nebuloso e quente, fazendo-a soar muito. O terreno era cheio de inclinamentos íngremes e ravinas profundas. E ela andou por eles usando o mínimo de chakra para ajudá-la.

Hinata ativou seu byakugan mais uma vez e analisou a área. Estava quase cercada de ninjas inimigos, que ainda não haviam percebido sua presença. Aumentando seu alcance, ela percebeu uma vila, a primeira adaptada ao chão, aninhada do outro lado da crista daquela colina. Ela procurou e procurou, e viu uma pessoa em particular que interessaria ao Hokage. Ela focou no rosto dele e notou o olhar transparente em seus olhos e a fraqueza de seu corpo enquanto descansava em uma esteira de palha em uma sala pequena. Ela desviou o olhar da visão lamentável, se sentindo incomodada. Ela precisava voltar para trás, a situação estava tensa. As poucas pessoas que tinha visto antes estavam no alto das árvores, os civis tentando atuar como olheiros militares, mas Hinata não se preocupou com nenhum deles, especialmente porque que eles não tinham notado a presença de uma jounin no chão. Mas, esta jounin estava quase cercada por ninjas inimigos. Hinata se sentiu sortuda por conseguir estar na única área sem ninjas perigosos. Ela memorizou a posição dos ninjas e começou a registrar o espaço em fotografias. Ela sairia pelo mesmo caminho, ou tentaria(ela tinha quase certeza que a floresta estava se deslocando sozinha) e se livraria o mais rápido e silenciosamente possível.

Ela mal se virou e andou vinte passos, e lá estavam três crianças olhando para ela. Uma delas era uma menina com um fixo sorriso largo que parecia de alegria ou diversão. A pele era queimada de sol e o cabelo avermelhado pela falta de vitaminas. Praticamente aderido ao seu quadril, estava uma criança menor, com o nariz irritado e o sexo indeterminável, e, atrás dos outros dois, um menino nu, todo sujo, chupando o polegar e olhando para a forasteira protuberante, curioso.

Se os deixasse vivos, iriam informar qualquer acampamento ninja que havia uma ninja inimiga na floresta. Se os prendesse ali mesmo, não seriam encontrados e ficariam expostos aos perigos da selva, aquilo seria desnecessário e cruel, especialmente se tratando de crianças inocentes. Matá-los resolveria todos os problemas, mas Hinata era contra isso e se manteve contra. Jamais ferir ninguém que não pode se defender.

Ao, fim, assumiu o risco de deixá-los vivos. Então, Hinata sentiu algo lancinante em suas costas, com tanta força que ela tropeçou e escorregou colina abaixo, batendo seus joelhos nas próprias órbitas com força, fazendo seus ligamentos vibrarem tanto que ela não conseguia controlar a velocidade, culpando ninguém além de si mesma. E quando ela inevitavelmente tropeçou em uma pedra e foi tombando e se torcendo no ar só para aterrissar com um duro baque que só a fez se sentir como se sua espinha tivesse se amassado, ela mal pôde reclamar. E quando ela escorregou e caiu em um fenda na terra, incapaz de se preparar para sua queda a tempo e sentiu seu pé esquerdo e quadril quebrarem em quebrarem em três lugares quando caiu na água de uma altura que a fez parecer concreto, ela não culpou ninguém além de si mesma. Mas, ela já tinha se acostumado a isso.

A água em que ela caiu era escura, não só pela falta de luz, mas pela poluição. Estava fedendo por causa dos restos de quaisquer animais que tivesse caído e morrido ali. Estava tão estagnado que parecia que não caía chuva o bastante naquela fenda, provavelmente pelo escudo de folhas que estava ali acima, nas árvores. Hinata escalou até uma pedra que estava alojada entre as paredes, notando, miseravelmente, que se chuva caísse continuamente por dois ou três dias, depois de um pouco enlameado, a água enlameada cairia na fenda, cobriria a pedra dela e ela acabaria se afogando, eventualmente. Ela já tinha notado que estava nas reservas de chakra. O que não era o bastante para curá-la e ainda subir por cem metros de parede de uma caverna escorregadia.

Ela observou a própria situação. Todo seu mantimento, incluindo suas pílulas de soldado, já eram. Algumas foram esmagadas na sua queda pela colina, outras destruídas quando ela caiu na piscina negra de putrefação. O chakra dela estava perigosamente baixo. O pé e o quadril estavam ferrados, mas diante do nível baixo de chakra, ela pensava em se curar e talvez tentar subir as paredes do jeito antigo. A flecha presa em suas costas estava perigosamente afundada entre suas veias, e fazia-a se sentir... desorientada. A passagem era tão estreita que quando ela caiu, sentiu que ralou o lado direito de seu corpo, incluindo seu rosto e ela sentia esse lado ardendo ferozmente. Ela havia ingerido um pouco da água fedorenta e sabia que a disenteria e a desidratação eram problemas iminente, fazendo sua ideia de escalar a parede sem chakra parecer inacreditável e fantástica.

Ela se lembrou de Sasuke. Ele estava na mente dela o tempo todo em brechas não contínuas e ela não havia notado que era ele que mantinha um estranho controle sobre parte de sua atenção. Ela só sabia que sentia culpa, pesada como uma âncora, que ela ignorava, porque culpa era uma coisa que ela estava acostumada a sentir. E agora ela se lembrava do preocupado e denunciante olhar que ele lhe deu quando ela disse "Não perca seu tempo se preocupando comigo." Ela não achava que ele perderia tempo. Mas, será que ele perderia?

* * *

Sasuke estava atrás da mesa do Hokage, entediado, se perguntando se ele poderia sancionar uma lei proibindo a produção, venda e consumo de ramen. De qualquer forma, ele relutantemente se lembrou do porque estava atuando como Hokage - porque seu tipo de autocracia não era o que o mundo precisava naquele momento. Menma já havia explicado por horas porque era necessário o voto do conselho. Sasuke não ligava. Qualquer homem na rua poderia dizer o que estava errado com a democracia, ou qualquer tipo de governo.

Ele olhou para a pilha de papelada e se perguntou se Menma tinha deixado de trabalhar nelas de propósito, para deixar o trabalho pra ele. Ele não gostava muito de desorganização. Preferia lugares espaçosos com poucos pontos de foco. A mente dele rapidamente associou isso para sua casa de infância. Ele imediatamente descartou o pensamento. O próximo exemplo que ele podia pensar era a mansão Hyuuga, principalmente o cômodo onde costumava jogar conversa fora com Hinata. O chão escuro de madeira, sempre reluzente. Uma memória o impactou, de repente.

_\- Gosto desse chão. - Ele disse para ela uma tarde, no começo da tentativa de amizade. O aroma de chá de crisântemo era forte em sua xícara. Chuva caía. Dali ele só podia ver a fina garoa que caía, acabando com a estabilidade do lago, do lado de fora._

_\- Hmm? - Ela perguntou sonolenta. Sua mente deveria estar em outro lugar. O foco dela nunca era ele_

_\- Concentre-se, Hina. - Ele repreendeu-a com um sorriso. Ela rolou os olhos. - Eu disse que gosto do chão._

_\- Desde que você começou a vir aqui, essa é a primeira coisa que você me disse que gosta. - Ele não tinha muita certeza daquilo. Ela sorriu. - Está aprendendo a ser elusivo, Uchiha. - Ele achava que não deveria ser o único a falar. Mas, deu um sorriso que poderia dizer tudo. Ela notou, mas continuou. - A única coisa que sei, desde que voltamos a nos falar, é que você gosta muito de chá branco._

_Ele decidiu pressioná-la, se tornara tão misteriosa quanto ele._

_\- Você deveria falar, também, Hina._

_\- Eu prefiro chá verde ou vermelho._

_Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele não estava falando daquilo e ela sabia. Ela deu um meio sorriso. Ele involuntariamente sorriu de volta. Talvez não saber muito sobre o outro fosse o que os impedia de brigar. E, no lugar, tomarem um chá quase sereno apreciando a companhia. Pelo menos era isso que ele pensava._

_\- Tem curiosidade, sabe, sobre mim?_

_\- Bem, de vez_ em_ quando. Ao contrário do que você pensa, seu umbigo não é o centro do universo. - __Ele não sabia exatamente como a resposta irônica de Hinata o fez se sentir. Tantas garotas gostariam e implorariam para saber tudo sobre ele, e lá estava a líder Hyuuga, dizendo que o umbigo dele não era o centro do universo. Parecia a adolescência toda de novo. Era sim que as garotas se sentiam quando ele dava um fora nelas? Ele estava pensando absurdos. Não deveria ligar. - Bem, de qualquer forma, devo supor que, se eu não te matar no futuro, nos conhecermos bem será uma consequência. Sabe, nossos gostos, desgostos e ambições. - Ponderou as palavras dela. De alguma forma anormal, aquilo o reconfortou. - Você deveria substituir o piso da casa de fazenda por esse. Descobrirei que tipo de madeira é essa. Você poderia colocar isolamento em baixo das tábuas, assim sempre teria uma casa morna._

_Sasuke olhou para ela em confusão. Ela dizia que ele sempre fazia isso. Ele mencionava alguma coisa. Ela sugeria algo, sem ser irônica ou grosseira. Ele olhava para ela como se ela tivesse dito um absurdo. Ela levantava uma sobrancelha. E ele continuava pensando no que ela dizia._

_\- Parece uma boa ideia. Eu realmente gosto desse chão. - Ele se corrigiu. - Na verdade, eu gosto desse cômodo, eu gosto... - Ele disse, distraído enquanto seu olhar passeava pela sala, cercando-a, brevemente. Ela parecia um pouco surpresa._

_\- Eu gosto também, é relaxante. Como qualquer cômodo deveria ser. Fui eu quem projetou. - Ela revelou. - Eu queria que aliviasse meu estresse. Não gosto de desordem._

_\- Eu também não, por incrível que pareça._

_Eles acabaram conversando durante a noite, escutando o som da chuva e reabastecendo as xícaras com chá a maior parte do tempo._

Enquanto ele olhava para a zona no escritório do Hokage, em especial na mesa de Menma, ele não entendia como ela podia aguentar Menma. Havia tanto que Sasuke não sabia sobre ela. N_os conhecermos bem será uma consequência. _Ele se perguntou se ela estava bem, se Menma havia encontrado-a a tempo. Ele devia ter ido junto. _Não se dê ao trabalho de se preocupar comigo. _As palavras dela penetraram a sua mente. _Ela não é da sua conta. _Ele mandou seu foco para a papelada a sua frente. Estava agradecido por Menma ter deixado trabalho para ele. Ele precisava de uma distração.

* * *

Ela estava relativamente próxima ao rio, a única via de acesso de Mori no Kuni, mas ainda estava longe. Ela se sentia delirar. Seu estômago tinha espasmos e sua cabeça estava como se seu cérebro tivesse explodido. Sua visão estava nebulosa, como em um sonho, e, por um instante, Hinata se perguntou se seria tão ruim morrer ali.

Depois de tudo que aconteceu, seria isso tão ruim assim? Ela finalmente estaria com seu pequenino e poderia pedir perdão pessoalmente pela sua negligência. Ela de repente se lembrou da reunião que tivera com Menma antes de sair na missão.

_Ela estava falando com Sasuke quando percebeu que Menma estava pedindo um encontro imediato com ele. Ela via ele rindo e sorrindo com Sasuke bem ao lado dela, veementemente analisando o seu ex-marido, quando, momentaneamente, Menma pareceu olhá-la diretamente. Ele levou o punho ao coração e bateu duas vezes. Para qualquer um, aquilo parecia que ele estava tentando tossir, ou algo assim. Para ela, era o velho sinal que eles usavam, quando estavam em festas, quando ele pensava nela, ou quando ele precisava ser resgatado de uma mulher irritante que não parava de tagarelar com ele. Era o código secreto deles. Mas, agora, ela reconhecia aquilo como ele querendo vê-la, simplesmente._

_Ela deixou Sasuke na árvore, logo depois dele implorar pra que ela não fosse na missão, depois dele admitir que duvidava das habilidades dela. Ela estava chateada com ele. Ela foi até Menma, com sua antiga determinação pulsando em suas veias. Isso explicava porque ela estava indo até ele tão voluntariamente. Normalmente, ela iria procurar todos os tipos de desculpas para não ter de estar no mesmo espaço que ele._

_Ela o encontrou no parque, há duas ruas do festival. Ele estava sentado em um dos balanços. Ela parou a sua frente._

_\- Eu pensei que você não viria._

_\- Não poderia negar um pedido do Hokage._

_\- Mas, poderia negar um pedido meu? - Ele disse, sorrindo, mas ela sabia que aquilo era uma farpa. Ela olhou para as árvores do outro lado, de repente, elas pareciam bem interessantes._

_\- Por que queria me ver?_

_\- Você vai para Mori no Kuni. Um trabalho básico de reconhecimento. Não deve ser tão ruim. Quer dizer, você é uma caçadora, então, é seu tipo de trabalho. Eu sei disso. - A confiança firme dele nela a fez sentir desvalorizada, se lembrando do que Sasuke dissera. - Estou procurando por informações de algumas pessoas, em especial o sobrancelhudo._

_\- Lee._

_\- É, sabemos que ele está por lá há um tempo. Essa situação toda está bem complicada. Descubra o que puder. Há rumores de uma insurgência por lá também. Essa área é bem fechada e densa, precisamos de mais informação._

_\- Entendo. Vou fazer o melhor que posso._

_Houve um silêncio tenso entre eles._

_\- Eu... - Ele limpou sua garganta. - Eu trouxe um pouco de bolo de chocolate da barraca da Sachiko-san no festival, para você. Eu sei o quanto gosta desse bolo e que não teria a chance de comer esse ano, já que sai em missão essa noite e estava meio ocupada dançando, conversando com o Sasuke e tudo mais... - Ele se arrastava com incerteza._

_Ela foi pega desprevenida pela consideração dele que ela só encarou o pedaço de bolo envolto em papel encerado. As mãos dele ficaram estendidas por um tempo longo e inapropriado. Ele pegou as mãos dela e colocou o bolo nas mesmas. As mãos continuaram ali. Ela permitiu. Então, ela notou. E trouxe suas mãos para si, para longe do toque dele._

_Mais um silêncio tenso entre ele antes dela se lembrar de toda sua etiqueta._

_\- Obrigada, Menma. - Sua voz ficou um pouco trêmula, percebendo que não dissera o nome dele por quase um ano inteiro._

_\- Por quanto tempo as coisas vão ficar assim? - Ela o encarou. Ele parecia tão dolorido. - Eu nem posso conversar com você como costumávamos fazer._

_Ela abriu a boca para dizer... Dizer o quê? Tinham tantas coisas a serem ditas, que ela mal conseguia articular. Ela estava cansada de machucá-lo._

_\- Tenho que ir. Me preparar. - Ele pareceu atordoado pela súbita mudança de assunto, mas era bem adaptável._

_\- Ah, claro, você vai sair em missão, tem de arrumar suas coisas. Bem... Boa sorte. - Ele colocou a mão nos bolsos, balançando a cabeça levemente enquanto desejava sorte. Ela só fez o mesmo em resposta. Olhando para aquela imagem machucada._

_\- Obrigada. Pelo bolo. - Ela disse, se virando para deixá-lo. Estava mais para fugir dele. Na mente dela, só podia visualizar o rosto dele mascarando a dor. Ela queria parar de machucá-lo._

Se ela morresse ali, resolveria aquele problema, ela pensou taciturnamente. Ela finalmente seria punida por toda a dor que causara a Menma. Ela teve um conjunto de coisas preciosas por um tempo: Casada com Menma, seu filho já se mostrava sinais de que seria um prodígio com seu byakugan, era a regente do clã que todos respeitavam e toda missão que tinha era bem-sucedida. E então as coisas mudaram tão drasticamente. Ela podia morrer naquela noite ali na vala e ninguém ligaria. Ninguém sentiria a falta dela, ninguém ia chorar por ela e ela estava aceitando isso perfeitamente bem... Nem tão bem assim. Algumas lágrimas rolaram em seu rosto, queimando os ferimentos ali.

E, do nada, tão clara quanto a luz da manhã, ela ouviu a voz dele.

\- Hina!

Assustada, ela olhou para cima, mas não viu nada na escuridão.

\- Uchiha? - Ela sussurrou, sem obter resposta. - Sasuke? - Ela aumentou a voz, lembrando-se do quanto costumava gritar com ele. Queria que ele escutasse. Ela ativou sua kekkei genkai, mas não viu ninguém além dela mesma.

Estava presa em um genjutsu, só podia.

\- Concentre-se. - Era a voz dele!

\- Sasuke!

Ela se sentiu nauseada de novo. Se curvou um pouco para frente e vomitou. Seu estômago estava em colapso. O fedor da caverna submersa era sufocante. Se ela estava presa em um genjutsu, ela era a causa. Seus pensamentos estavam em todo lugar ao mesmo tempo. Quando o enjoo violento passou, ela sentiu o mundo inteiro mudar. Ela flutuava e afundava, simultaneamente. Ela não queria morrer!

\- Concentre-se!

Ela ouvia a voz dele claramente e tentava se prender a ela. As costas dela doeram e ela se lembrou de quando ele acidentalmente a jogou de uma janela.

Seria tão simples desistir ali. Mas, aquilo não era coisa dela. Não era coisa de Menma e ela notou que também não era coisa de Sasuke. Ela queria provar a Menma que ele estava certo sobre ela, ela era capaz. E queria se vingar de Sasuke, deixando-o saber que estava errado sobre ela. Ela era capacitada como sempre fora. Ela não iria desistir. Ela nunca foi fraca. Ele não a conhecia.

_Nos conhecermos bem será uma consequência. _A memória da noite chuvosa veio de repente. É, ele precisava conhecê-la, para aprender que ela era capacitada e não iria desistir. Conhecê-la seria uma consequência.

Ela mordeu o dedo e fez os selos necessários.

Uma pequena lebre branca passou a estar na frente dela, descansando em suas pernas, seus olhos cor-de-rosa quase brilhando na escuridão.

\- Hinata-sama! - A lebre olhou para ela, chocada.

\- Inada-san, preciso de seus serviços. Tem de ir a Konoha e buscar ajuda.

\- Claro.

A lebre desapareceu tão rápido que Hinata não tinha certeza do que havia acontecido. Ela ainda via os olhinhos cor-de-rosa dançando a sua frente. Com o pouco chakra que lhe restava, ela focou em curar o quadril e a perna, mesmo que parcialmente. Depois disso, ela iria escalar a parede estreita de pedra. Ela faria isso. Ela não iria desistir. Precisava voltar a ser quem era.

Ela se forço a ficar de pé, mesmo tremendo, e começou a escalada. O espaço era tão estreito que as costas dela quase se chocavam em alguns pontos. Seus dedos agarravam a sua vida, cada músculo em seu ser estava no limite, enquanto ela lutava contra seus delírios.

* * *

Quando a lebre apareceu do nada no escritório, Sasuke jogou uma kunai nela. Ela se desviou e franziu as sobrancelhas. Lebres tinham sobrancelhas?

\- Jovem Uchiha, não tema. Sou Inada-san. Fui invocada por Hinata-sama. - Ela fez o contrato com uma lebre? Sasuke achava isso irônico. - Ela está em grave perigo.

\- Eu sei. - Ele nem teve tempo de terminar de falar e a lebre começou a repreendê-lo.

\- E mesmo assim, está sentado aqui, ociosamente!

\- Uma equipe e o próprio Hokage estão em missão para resgatá-la enquanto conversamos. - Ele disse, calmo.

\- E por que você não fez nada, Uchiha-san?

\- Por que eu deveria?

A lebre pareceu lhe dar um olhar de reconhecimento antes de desaparecer. Ele tinha de parar com a atromorfização, pensou.

Não obstante, dois dias depois, a inação trouxe o melhor dele. Na madrugada ele se encontrou em uma das árvores próximas ao portão ocidental, enquanto pensava se deveria ou não entrar em ação. Ele não era muito bom em momentos de grandes ações heróicas, como Menma, mas se fosse atrás dela ia dizer tantas coisas que não sabia como dizer, sem dizer uma palavra. Se ele saísse agora para salvá-la, as ações dele diriam o bastante.

Um vento gelado soprou em seu cabelo assim que ele se decidiu. De repente, ele os viu a menos de um quilometro. Menma não tinha a especialidade de infiltração, e isso era notável pelo brilho amarelo do chakra da nove caudas. Ela estava em seus braços. O resto da equipe de resgate estavam bem atrás deles.

Sasuke rapidamente desceu da árvore e voltou para o escritório. Ele não tinha nada a dizer.


	9. Chapter 9

Ia cair neve em Konoha esse ano?

A respiração de Sasuke saiu em mechas opalinas. Fazia anos que não nevava em Konoha, mas o fim de novembro se aproximava, as temperaturas caíam e as pessoas colocavam cada vez mais roupas. Ele se perguntava se esse seria o ano. O ar estava diferentemente gelado.

Era quase o crepúsculo. Ele já tinha terminado o trabalho do dia, temendo que amanhã ele fosse requisitado para serviços administrativos, sendo responsável pela Unidade de Transação de Medicamentos Organizados e conselheiro do Hokage. E ainda, ele tinha combinado de treinar com Menma de manhã. Ele pelo menos começaria o dia chutando o traseiro de Menma. Um sorriso maligno surgiu em seu rosto.

\- Você teria dado um ótimo gênio do mal. - Chouji disse, se esgueirando para o lado dele e acendendo um cigarro.

\- Sou um gênio do romance, lembra?

\- Sei, mas agora você é só um solitário sem afeto. - Chouji resmungou.

\- O quê?

\- Esqueça. Ouça, talvez precisemos de seus olhos em Hinata.

Sasuke quase grunhiu. Uma hora falam pra ficar longe dela, outra querem ele perto.

\- Por que?

\- Você leu o relatório dela?

\- Não.

\- Bem, precisamos que você avalie se ela está bem para voltar ao trabalho ativo.

\- Eu não sou um maldito psicólogo.

\- Leia o relatório dela. - Chouji empurrou um monte de arquivos no peito de Sasuke, tentando evitar terminar a frase chamando-o de imbecil. - Depois que terminar isso, leia minha proposta. Vai descobrir que ela será útil na sua unidade. Me deixe saber o que acha e vejamos se Menma aprova.

\- Mas, ela já é líder do clã.

\- Ela deu o posto pra irmã. Leia a porra do relatório.

Chouji saiu, deixando Sasuke parado no meio do pátio como uma gárgula, seu rosto moldado com uma careta. Estava começando a ter dor de cabeça. Ele começou a andar sem rumo, colocando seu casaco preto de gola alta, para se proteger do frio. Ele poderia beber uma xícara de um chá de crisântemo fervente. Mas, estava tão cansado do comportamento de Hinata.

Quanto mais ele pensava nisso, mais ele via que Ino estava certa. Ela não era da conta dele e seu comportamento a respeito dela era embaraçoso, já que ele só havia voltado a ter contato com ela há algumas semanas. Quando pensava nisso, percebia o quão profundamente a amizade dela o afetava, e a lembrança disso o afetava ainda mais.

Era uma amizade diferente, do tipo que ele nunca tivera antes, ele ponderou e teve a suspeita de que era porque ELE havia procurado por aquilo. Foi ele quem retomou uma conversação com ela, ele foi quem a convidou para jantar quando a viu chorando no rio, ele foi quem insistiu para ela ajudá-lo com a casa, e, embora ela fosse quem ofereceu o chá, foi ele quem aceitou. Ele se abriu mais para ela do que qualquer um em sua vida desde os tempos que passou ao lado de sua mãe e seu irmão.

Mas, algo tremeu dentro dele enquanto ele refletia sobre isso. Ela não ligava e nem apreciava a amizade deles do jeito que ele o fazia. Ela nunca ligou. Quando estavam na academia, quando eram adolescentes, quando estava casada com Menma, ele era apenas um personagem secundário. Ela podia falar com ele, mas nunca o procurou pra isso. E era tão fraca perto do que mostrava para o mundo! Como ela podia se abater pela morte do filho quando estava claro que Menma havia seguido em frente? Patético! Como ninjas, foram treinados para camuflar suas emoções, não para ser engolidos por elas. E ela não percebia que ele estava tentando e se permitindo ser verdadeiro com ela, tanto que, quanto mais ele fazia isso, mais ela se afundava dentro de si mesma. Ela era a única com quem ele ousou trazer a memória de Itachi. E ela nunca disse o que houve entre ela e Menma. Eles estavam perdendo uma parte fundamental do entender um do outro e por causa disso ele percebeu que ele nunca teria o direito de chamá-la de amiga ou qualquer coisa além disso. Ele mal a conheça. Esqueça aquela bobagem de "nos conhecermos será uma consequência", quando ela apenas se interessava por ele "de vez em quando".

A razão invadiu sua mente por um segundo, lembrando-o que ele já fizera a mesma coisa quando algumas pessoas procuravam a sua amizade, mas logo colocou o pensamento de lado. Ele preferia pensar nela como egoísta, fraca e falsa. As últimas palavras dela ressoaram em sua mente. "Não se dê ao trabalho de se preocupar comigo, Uchiha". Bem, ele não se daria ao trabalho, então!

Ele começou o mesmo processo que usara após a morte de seus pais e Itachi(Curar-se da infecção), pintar tudo de preto e disfarçar a dor com álcool, treino e mulheres. Ele jogou no lixo a última xícara que restou. Jogou todo o chá que tinha comprado para ela. Pensou em vender a casa de fazenda, mas tinha passado tanto tempo trabalhando nela que, simplesmente, decidiu levantar um muro alto em volta dela. Alto o bastante para que ele não visse o telhado da casa dela, mesmo que subisse no próprio telhado. E, finalmente, não a visitou quando Menma a trouxe de volta. Não importava que estavam dizendo que Menma havia encontrado-a em um estado de quase morte. Ele jogara um balde de tinta preta em sua mente. Ela havia voltado há um mês, mas cérebro dele estava negro como o fundo de um poço e seu coração duro como o aço de sua katana.

Ele foi treinar.

* * *

\- Tome um copo por dia. - Hanabi disse para Hinata enquanto entregava-a um copo cheio de um líquido verde e grosso.

Hoje era o dia em que as bandagens seriam retiradas de seus olhos. Hinata se sentou avidamente, mesmo que um pouco relutante em saber que deveria tomar a tola mistura que seu pai insistiu ser boa para seus olhos. Hinata grunhiu.

Ela estava com as bandagens há quase um mês, graças a tensão ocular que sofreu naquela desastrosa missão. Quando Chouji veio vê-la, ele dissera que não fora tão ruim quanto ela pensava que havia sido.

A luz começou a entrar levemente pelas bandagens enquanto elas eram removidas. Hinata piscou lentamente e viu os olhos luminosos de sua irmã olhando para si.

\- Como se sente?

\- Ótima.

Hanabi olhou a irmã. Ignorando que a irmã tinha sofrido desidratação, disinteria e exaustão de chakra, ela não podia evitar de perceber que, recentemente, Hinata havia encontrado um novo jeito de levantar a cabeça. Não fisicamente, mas espiritualmente e emocionalmente. Afinal, ela havia deixado o posto que estava acabando com ela. Há dois anos, desde a morte de seu sobrinho, Hanabi viu a irmã acabar consigo mesma e aquilo doía, porque nada parecia ter força e poder de fazer sua irmã voltar a brilhar. As vezes via pequenos momentos de luz. Ela até se lembrava de ter visto sua irmã sorrindo com Uchiha Sasuke numa tarde chuvosa. Uchiha Sasuke, de todas as pessoas! Hinata passou a evitar a maior parte da companhia durante dois anos e agora ela sorria e tomava chá com Uchiha Sasuke! Mas, durante aquele mês, depois de seu retorno, havia uma aura estranha a seu redor.

\- Certo. É bom ouvir isso. Sakura-san disse que viria após a troca de turno no hospital.

\- Está bem... - Ela foi interrompida.

\- Eu sei. Eu já disse a ela que eu cuidaria de você. Mas, não sei porque, Menma insistiu que ela cuidasse de você. Hmph! Está jogando sal na ferida. Hyuugas deveriam cuidar de olhos Hyuuga.

\- Você precisa parar de tomar remédio para as dores dos outros, Koi-san. - Hinata chamou a atenção de sua irmã carinhosamente, fazendo-a corar e rir pelo velho apelido. Estava feliz que sua irmã ainda estava por perto para chamá-la assim.

\- Quer caminhar um pouco?

\- Talvez mais tarde.

Hanabi deu a sua irmã um sorriso fraco. Queria puxar sua irmã pela mão e e tirá-la de qualquer fosse a cova que ela caísse. O que quer estivesse mantendo a cabeça de Hinata baixa, estava machucando-a fisicamente. Ela sempre foi pálida, mas, por mais ou menos um ano, o azul de suas veias estava visível em sua pele. Suas emoções aparentes nunca chegavam aos seus olhos, que estavam duros e cansados a maior parte do tempo. Ela não sabia o que fazer.

\- Está certo, então. - Ela disse, pesarosamente.

* * *

Sakura lentamente fez seu caminho até o complexo Hyuuga. Eram quase seis horas da tarde e ela havia finalizado seu turno no hospital há duas horas atrás, mas ela conseguiu encontrar várias pequenas coisas pra fazer até não conseguir atrasar mais sua visita a Hinata. Ela não tinha problemas em ser a médica de Hinata(mesmo que fosse Menma que insistira), ela só desejava que pudesse cuidar de Hinata sem que ela tivesse o conhecimento de que Sakura era a médica.

Já era estranho entre elas antes de tudo que aconteceu, mas agora era muito mais. Ela nunca sabia bem o que dizer. E Hinata sempre agia como se fosse neutra a ela, não como uma amiga. Aquilo machucava o orgulho de Sakura, ou o que restava dele.

A empregada escoltou Sakura até a porta do quarto de Hinata, que estava entreaberta o bastante para Sakura ouvir:

\- ...sei porque, Menma insistiu que ela cuidasse de você. Hmph! Está jogando sal na ferida. Hyuugas deveriam cuidar de olhos Hyuuga.

\- Você precisa parar de tomar remédio para as dores dos outros, Koi-san. - Hinata chamou a atenção de sua irmã carinhosamente, fazendo-a rir.

\- Quer caminhar um pouco?

\- Talvez mais tarde.

\- Está certo, então.

A empregada poderia ter interrompido a qualquer momento, mas, ao invés disso, ela se ajoelhou ao lado da porta e só pareceu reagir quando Hanabi abriu a porta. Hanabi parecia mais do que um pouco surpresa de ver Sakura e a empregada paradas ali. O olhar que a nova líder Hyuuga deu para a empregada foi de arrancar lágrimas dos olhos e derreter a carne dos ossos. Foi apenas um olhar fugaz antes de direcionar seu olhar para Sakura e dar-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

\- Hanabi-sama, Haruno-san está aqui para examinar Hinata-sama. - A empregada se curvou profundamente, sua testa quase encostando no chão.

\- É claro. Entre, Sakura-san. Vou deixá-las a sós para fazer seu trabalho.

\- Obrigada.

\- Haruno. - Hinata disse assim que ficaram sozinhas.

Sakura quis grunhir. Hinata era tão neutra a ela agora. As duas se lembravam daquela vez em que ficaram bêbadas, na cozinha desta mesma casa.

-_ Você tá bem, Haruno? - Hinata perguntou. Elas estavam se afogando em doses de sake por mais ou menos uma hora. Ninguém estava por perto. Sakura estava bem no meio do caminho para ficar "um pouco bêbada". Na verdade, ela já tinha passado de "um pouco bêbada" há umas seis doses atrás._

_\- Eu? Melhor impossível. - Hinata lançou um olhar e Sakura sorriu. - Sempre intuitiva, Hinata._

_\- Você só é uma leitura fácil._

_\- Desde que você e Menma se divorciaram, tem sido... Eu não sei... Tem feito eu me perguntar se eu um dia vou achar alguém, sabe? Quer dizer, vocês dois eram perfeitos um para o outro. Eram melhores amigos e muito parecidos. Vocês combinavam. Então, se vocês não conseguiram, qual a esperança para o resto de nós?_

_Hinata deu um meio sorriso quase irônico, mas Sakura mal percebeu a dor que estava nos olhos pálidos. Ela não via seu relacionamento com Menma nem perto de chegar a perfeição, em momento algum e achava até divertido que as pessoas os vissem como algum tipo de almas gêmeas._

_\- Menma e eu éramos pessoas normais que se amavam, apenas. - Ela pegou a garrafa de sake, serviu mais uma dose para Sakura e repetiu a ação para si mesma. As duas beberam as doses em um gole._

_\- Bem, não acho que as pessoas viam vocês assim. Vocês dois eram o que nos dava esperança. Vocês me davam esperança._

_\- Com o Uchiha, não é?_

_Sakura corou._

_\- Talvez? É. Ele só me vê como uma conquista. Não me vê assim, nem mesmo um pouco. Mas, olhem pra você e Menma. Ele não te via assim no começo, mas ele te deu uma chance. Isso é tudo que eu quero: Uma chance com Sasuke-kun, pra saber se teria dado certo._

_Hinata não sabia o que dizer. Ela sentia pena de Sakura. Pessoalmente, ela pensava que o Uchiha era uma causa perdida. Uma causa perdida no fundo do mar. Numa fenda dentro do mar. Dentro do estômago de um peixe abissal. Mas, ela nunca diria aquilo em voz alta para Sakura. Ela colocou uma dose para a rosada, ela retribuiu o favor. Elas engoliram. De novo._

_\- Então, não desista dele. - Hinata sabia o quão hipócrita estava sendo. Ela até esperou que Sakura percebesse. Hanabi perceberia. Mas, Hanabi não estava ali e ela era bem mais resistente ao álcool que Sakura._

_\- É só que... O Sasuke-kun é tão imbecil! Eu preciso de um cara... Um cara como Menma!_

_Hinata derrubou o sake sobre a mesa ao invés do copo de Sakura._

_\- O quê?_

_\- Não, não. Não me entenda mal. Eu só quis dizer que gostaria de um cara como Menma. Um cara que me respeitasse. Sasuke-kun tem meu coração, mas eu preciso de alguém como Menma._

_Hinata rapidamente secou a poça de sake com a toalha mais próxima. Ela colocou mais uma dose para Sakura, que retribuiu. Sakura virou sua dose de uma vez, sem perceber que Hinata só encostara os lábios na borda do copo. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Sakura bebendo, Hinata molhando os lábios. Sakura deitou a cabeça na mesa._

_\- Haruno, você... Sente alguma coisa por Menma? - Sua voz estava tão séria que ficou surpresa de Sakura não estranhar._

_Sakura tossiu e levantou a cabeça para encarar Hinata. Seus olhos verdes estavam manchados._

_\- Sim. Não. Talvez. Sim. Sempre amei Sasuke. E Menma sempre ocupou um lugar especial pra mim. Eu não sei. Eu acho que amo os dois. Não sei._

_\- Eu acho que você deveria ir para casa, Sakura-san. Você está bêbada. - Tanto Hinata quanto Sakura olharam na direção da voz e viram Hanabi parada na porta da cozinha. Hinata nunca ficou tão agradecida em ver a irmã._

_\- Eu levo ela pra casa._

_\- Não, você deveria deixar que um dos empregados a escoltasse, onee-san. - Hanabi foi até ela e sussurrou._

_\- Eu faço isso._

_\- Por que está fazendo isso? Você não é gentil assim._

_\- Eu sei como ela se sente. Ela não sabe o que quer._

_\- Ela quer uma boa pancada na cabeça. - Hanabi sussurrou de volta. Hinata se esquecia de como eram parecidas._

_\- Tá tudo certo, Koi-san. Eu faço. Estou bem. Se apoie em mim, Haruno. - Hinata disse enquanto se levantava. Ela andou para o outro lado da mesa e levantou Sakura num movimento... E depois, a deixou cair. - Haruno, eu disse pra se apoiar, caralho. - Hinata disse enquanto pegava a mulher novamente. Hanabi bufou._

_\- Onee-san, você com certeza está confusa._

\- Vejo que já tirou as bandagens. Está pronta para que eu a examine? - Sakura perguntou com um sorriso. Hinata afirmou com a cabeça. Sakura sentiu seu estômago se revirando.

* * *

Hinata foi dar uma caminhada mais tarde, mas estava sozinha. Ela checou brevemente com sua kekkei genkai(deveria estar descansando os olhos, mas ninguém a impediria), e supôs que Sasuke não estava na casa de fazenda. Ela deixou os portões ocidentais e começou um lento passeio pelo caminho de pedras e bambu, que o levaria até sua casa. Tudo isso enquanto tomava uns goles daquela mistura verde horrível, que seu pai a obrigou a colocar numa garrafa de plástico. Se qualquer um a perguntasse porque ela estava indo para lá, ela não conseguiria responder.

A pesar do fato de que ela estava mais ou menos cega no último mês, ela notou que ele não havia visitado-a. Primeiro ela pensou que ele não ia gostar de visitá-la se tivesse muita gente por perto, afinal, ele era outra pessoa quando estava com ela. Mais ou menos. Mas, fato é que nas primeiras duas semanas, seu quarto estava lotado de seus amigos, e ela ficou surpresa que eles ainda ligassem para ela, mesmo que gradualmente ela tivesse se afastado deles nos últimos dois anos. Shino, Kiba e Akamaru a fizeram rir até ela precisar fazer xixi. Ino e Tenten a fizeram lembrar que ela ainda tinha amigas mulheres. Mesmo que uma quase não falasse e a outra estivesse sempre machucada. Shikamaru... Bem, ele trouxe muita comida e um sorriso besta no rosto.

Menma não apareceu. Ela não queria pensar no porque ele não veio... Toda vez que fazia isso sentia a força da depressão puxando-a direto pra ele, para adivinhar o porquê. Ela não queria ir até ele. Ela forçou seu pensamento a ir a outros lugares propositalmente, e ele ia para a outra força que a puxava: Sasuke.

Sasuke não queria vê-la com a multidão? Ou não queria atenção, pela primeira vez na vida? Hinata ouvia todas as conversas. Ela sentia o cheiro de chá de crisântemo que os empregados na casa preparavam, antecipando a chegada dele. Sem que ela os instruísse. Todo dia que ele não aparecia, ela ouvia as fofocas e os sussurrares sobre o que estava acontecendo com aquele relacionamento. E sim, ela sabia o que diziam: Que ele tinha intenções com ela, que ela era mais uma conquista, que loucos se atraem por loucos, que ela estava tentando irritar o Hokage. E a conversa mudara algumas semanas depois de ela estar de volta: Ele não podia lidar com o passado dela, ela é obsessiva, ela ainda ama o Hokage e o ciúme fervia entre os dois homens. Ela se perguntou se ele tinha ouvido as mesmas coisas que ela. Se esse era o caso, não era a toa que ele não a visitou. Quer dizer, boatos não eram um terreno desconhecido para Sasuke. Mas, se ela estava desconcertada com aquilo, ele provavelmente estava também. Não é?

Por outro lado, estava grata sem a visita dele. Quando ela estava parada naquela água repugnante, com a perna quebrada e o chakra empobrecido, ela ouviu a voz dele. Ela ouviu ele dizendo para se concentrar. Aquilo foi tão estranho e surreal. Por que estava pensando nele? Alguma coisa sobre aquilo fazia-a se sentir incerta e culpada. Ela até queria agradecer a ele, mas não queria contar sobre isso. Ele nem iria acreditar. Ela já tinha se arrependido em colocar aquilo no relatório dela, não que ele fosse ler, mas nunca se sabe. Ela não queria passar a impressão errada. Então, ela também não o procurou.

Uma dor lentamente ressoou em Hinata. Era uma familiar e desconfortável sensação de constrição, algo que estava sugando e tirando a vida dela continuamente. Ela tinha isso há dois anos e isso parecia atacá-la, como um tumor. Toda vez que pensava que tinha incluído Sasuke naquela sua louca "vida pública", cheia de fofocas, a constrição aumentava. E, mesmo que se sentisse machucada por ele esquecê-la rápido, não era como se ela não esperasse por isso. E, também, aquilo era justificável. Ela podia entender.

Quando chegou a casa, ficou um pouco chocada. Parecia que nada tinha sido feito ali há semanas, talvez um mês ou mais. Estava escuro, mas ela podia ver muito bem, já que uma das sessões da parede havia sido removida, para que novas paredes de terra fossem construídas, com a intenção de sobrepô-las numa estrutura de bambu. Isso não havia sido feito e só havia a estrutura de bambu, por qual qualquer um podia olhar.

A última vez que viera ali, fora um dia antes de sair em missão. Ela ajudou a colocar algumas tábuas do chão de volta, as que foram retiradas para colocar o isolamento. Em alguns pontos ela conseguia ver as tábuas de madeira escura por cima das placas de isolamento verde. Em outros pontos não havia nada além de uma fundação de grades, deixado o solo aparece e deixando todo o frio entrar. Falando em frio, ela olhou para o irori.

Acima da lareira afundada, ela podia ver a alavanca em forma de peixe que ela lhe dera para o jizai kagi. O bambu oco estava suspenso no teto e tinha uma corrente de metal com um gancho, que ainda tinha pendurado o tetsubin que ela também havia lhe dado. Ela lembra de ter provocado-o sobre não acertar a cabeça do Hokage com a pesada chaleira de metal preto. Ele não prometeu nada. Ela deu um meio-sorriso melancólico com a memória. Por que aquele idiota parou de trabalhar na casa, ela se perguntava.

Ele não queria mais vê-la, ela se lembrou. Ela nem deveria estar ali. Ela nem poderia inventar uma desculpa caso ele trombasse com ela ali. Ela se virou para voltar para casa, se abraçando para se proteger do frio de Konoha. Ela olhou novamente para o irori e se perguntou se ele voltaria a trabalhar na velha casa.

Ela se virou e quase trombou com ele.

Ela ficou tão surpresa que gritou e deu um pulo para trás. Ele estava tendo a estranha sensação de um deja vú. Pelo menos ela não havia tentado bater nele ou dizer para que não tocasse nela, ele pensou cinicamente.

\- Uchiha! O que está fazendo aqui?!

Assim que ela perguntou aquilo, quis engolir as palavras. Ele lhe deu um olhar reservado para Menma: O olhar de você-não-é-tão-estúpida.

\- Essa é a minha casa.

\- Sim, sim, claro. Eu quis dizer... Esqueça. Eu vou embora. - Ela disse enquanto tentava sair, mas ele continuava em seu caminho. Ela olhou para ele, esperando que abrisse o caminho. Ela teria que lutar com ele para passar? Bem, uma surra em Sasuke viria bem a calhar.

\- Por que estava aqui?

Ela preferia dar uma surra nele a responder aquilo.

\- Eu... Bem... Eu estava interessada em ver o que tinha feito na casa até agora. - Aquilo foi o melhor que podia pensar.

\- Bem, você já viu.

Hinata quase corou. Aquela era sua deixa. Sasuke era um idiota. Aquele era o comportamento que fazia as garotas caírem aos seus pés? Não, obrigada, ela não queria aquilo. Nem podia acreditar que ela tinha gastado tempo pensando nele.

\- Certo, então, boa noite. - Ela tentou ir embora mais uma vez, mas ele continuou a bloquear o seu caminho.

\- Eu só achei que você estava com saudades de mim.

\- O quê?

Sasuke quase riu. A expressão no rosto dela era impagável... Mas, ainda machucava. Ela claramente estava ali só para ver a casa. Se ela quisesse vê-lo podia usar os malditos olhos para encontrá-lo e propositalmente trombar com ele por acidente. Eles não se trombariam por acidente como agora. Ela não estaria se justificando tanto pra deixar claro que ela NÃO estava ali por causa dele.

Hinata estava quase fugindo dele. Se sentia um pouco encurralada. Ele se lembrou da lebre que ela havia invocado.

\- Saudade? O universo não gira em volta do seu umbigo, Uchiha. - Ela também parecia ter voltado a ser... A Hinata de sempre. Ele acharia aquilo bonitinho, se não fosse um tanto irritante.

\- Sua lebre veio até mim.

\- Inada-san? Mas... - Ela foi interrompida.

\- Menma já tinha ido. Não é como se você precisasse de nós dois pra ter resgatar.

\- Eu nem deveria precisar ser resgatada. - Ela resmungou, mas ele ouviu perfeitamente. Ainda estava encurralando ela. Ela quase tropeçou no irori e acabou se sentando perto dele, para disfarçar. Sasuke se sentou no lado oposto a ela. - Uchiha, foi mal pelo o que eu disse antes da missão.

\- Foi pra se desculpar que você veio aqui? Seja honesta comigo.

\- Eu vim porque... - Porque queria saber se você estava bem, idiota. Porque me sinto sendo puxada em duas direções, mas a outra direção não é onde eu deveria estar, porque eu só queria conversar com alguém que não me encare com pena e arrependimento. Hinata queria falar tudo isso, mas enfim, ela respondeu. - Eu vim porque estava passando por aqui e percebi que as reformas estavam inacabadas.

Ela estava mentindo e ele sabia. Ambos sabiam.

Houve o silêncio constrangedor mais uma vez. Eles só desejavam que uma terceira pessoa intervisse e acabasse com aquele diálogo infernal.

\- Talvez devêssemos acender o fogo. Está meio frio. Eu acho que vi um isqueiro em algum lugar...

\- Eu posso usar um jutsu, só se afaste um pouco...

Hinata localizou o isqueiro. Estava do outro lado do irori. Ela se curvou para frente para pegá-lo. Sasuke já estava acabando os selos de mão de seu Gokakyu no Jutsu. A bola de fogo era enorme.

\- Hinata!

Quando as chamas se apagaram, ele viu Hinata sentada do outro lado do Irori, tocando o próprio rosto para verificar se ainda tinha sobrancelhas. Seu rosto estava coberto de cinzas do irori, já que o katon não tinha feito nada além de acender o fogo, iluminando a sala perigosamente. Menma sempre dissera para ele que o katon era inútil. Nunca em sua vida ele ficara tão feliz que aquele jutsu simplesmente sumia no ar, como se com um sopro do vento. Apenas algumas vezes colocava fogo nas coisas e ele estava aliviado que essa não era uma dessas vezes.

Tão aliviado ele estava, que quando ele olhou para ela, não pode se conter. Um riso contido acabou explodindo e preenchendo a sala.

\- O que foi, idiota? - Ela perguntou, irritada com o riso sem motivo.

\- Você parece um desenho animado.

Ela conseguiu conter um sorriso. Fazendo um bico.

\- Entre isso e me atirar de janelas...

\- Duas vezes é um hábito. - Ela deu um meio sorriso para a referência dele.

\- Você ainda vai ser a minha ruína, Uchiha. Preciso parar de te ver.

\- É, mas você ia acabar sentindo muita falta de mim. Provavelmente ia acabar ouvindo minha voz te chamar.

Hinata o encarou em suspeita, sua cara se fechando.

\- Isso é bem impossível. - Ela respondeu com cautela.

\- Não foi isso que eu ouvi. - Ela o olhou com dúvida e ele tirou o relatório dela do bolso de sua jaqueta. Hinata arregalou os olhos.

A humilhação!

Ela nem se despediu. Simplesmente desapareceu.

O sorriso ainda estava no rosto de Sasuke horas depois, quando chegou no seu apartamento de merda. E foi aí que ele percebeu duas coisas: Aquela era a primeira vez que ele sorria verdadeiramente em dois meses e ele sentia a falta dela.


End file.
